Child's Play: Horcrux Doll
by Mengde30
Summary: Apa jadinya jika boneka dijadikan Horcrux?
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Child's Play: Horcrux Doll

**Judul: Child's Play: Horcrux Doll**

Timeline: 8 years after The Death of The Dark Lord

Disclaimer: hampir semua punya JK. Rowling, beberapa tokoh punya saya.

Related Fanfic: **The Butterfly Effect******

Author's Note: fanfic ini lanjutan setelah fanfic Butterfly Effect tamat. Emang sih, tu fanfic belom tamat2. Tapi aku gak tahan untuk segera menulis fanfic ini. Jadinya ya aku tulis, deh! Gak apa-apa kan? Oh ya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film **Child's Play****, tapi gak kayak film tersebut, di fanfic ini gak akan ada adegan pembunuhan sadis (mengingat pembaca juga banyak yg masih di bawah umur, kurasa). Selain itu, mungkin ceritanya bakal sedikit menyimpang dari konsep Horcrux. Jadi mohon dimaafkan.**

Summary: TERNYATA MASIH ADA SATU HORCRUX! NAMUN BUKAN MILIK VOLDEMORT. SIAPAKAH PEMILIK HORCRUX TERSEBUT? JANGAN LEWATKAN CERITANYA!

OC list:  
- Scorpina Lestrange (mentioned only)  
- Verdo Beoulve (The Obliviator, hehehe….sama kayak Lia, aku juga pengen tampil di fanficku sebagai cameo! Boleh, kan? Hehehe….)  
- Jesper (peri-rumah Malfoy)  
- Jack Oak (Chief of CIoASS, mentioned only)

Chapter 1: The Living Doll  
Setting: Malfoy's Manor

Draco Malfoy baru saja ber-Apparate di depan rumahnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Wajar saja, dia baru saja diterima bekerja di _Central Intelligence of Auror Secret Services_, yaitu Divisi Intelijen Auror. Draco memang sudah lama menginginkan pekerjaan itu karena terinspirasi dari almarhum mantan gurunya, Profesor Severus Snape. Draco sudah tak sabar ingin memberitahu istrinya, Astoria, mengenai kabar gembira ini.

Draco membuka pintu & masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumahnya yang besar saat ini hanya ditempati olehnya dan istrinya karena ayah-ibu Draco, Lucius & Narcissa, sedang berlibur ke Bulgaria. Mereka mengaku sudah lama sekali mereka tidak jalan-jalan berdua saja.

"Selamat datang, Draco!" sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memakai celemek berwarna hijau. Istri Draco, Astoria, tampak agak berantakan.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan? Kan sudah kubilang agar kau jangan bekerja terlalu keras," kata Draco sambil mencium istrinya. "Kau kan bisa memerintah Jesper. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa dengan kandunganmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Draco. Kan aku baru hamil dua bulan, tak akan apa-apa kalau aku bekerja sedikit. Lagipula aku hanya memasak untukmu, kalau pekerjaan lainnya kuserahkan kepada Jesper."

"Kau memang mengagumkan," ujar Draco sambil membelai rambut pirang istrinya. "Dan aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita. Aku baru saja diterima bekerja di CIoASS, Divisi Intelijen Auror!"

"Itu bagus sekali, Sayang!" kata Astoria kagum.

"Yeah. Kau tahu, tadinya aku hampir putus asa karena dengan reputasiku sebagai mantan Pelahap Maut, aku takkan pernah diterima bekerja di Kementerian. Rasanya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Potter, dialah--selaku Kepala Kantor Auror--yang membujuk Mr. Jack Oak untuk menerimaku. Dia bilang kepada Mr. Oak, aku bisa dipercaya."

"Oh, baik sekali dia," kata Astoria sungguh-sungguh.

Draco memutar bola matanya ke tangan Astoria yang sedang memegang sesuatu yang agak besar. "Sayang, itu apa di tanganmu?"

"Oh ya, tadi Jesper menemukan boneka ini saat dia membersihkan gudang," kata Astoria sambil mengangkat dan menunjukkan boneka yang ia maksud kepada Draco. Draco melihatnya dengan seksama. Boneka tersebut agak kotor dan jelek, mungkin karena terlalu lama berada dalam gudang. "Kuduga ini milik..." Astoria tampak ragu-ragu. "...almarhumah sepupumu, Scorpina. Benar, tidak?"

Boneka ini memang milik Scorpina, sepupu Draco yang tewas di perang besar 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan sebisa mungkin, Draco tak ingin mengingat penyebab kematian_nya_. Tiba-tiba Draco teringat, saat dia masih sepuluh tahun, Draco pernah melihat sepupunya & Pansy Parkinson memperebutkan boneka ini. Yeah, boneka ini. Namun, sekarang Draco terheran-heran mengapa dulu mereka saling memperebutkan boneka ini? Rasanya boneka ini agak menyeramkan bagi anak perempuan. Boneka ini berwujud perempuan kecil, tingginya sekitar sembilan puluh sentimeter, rambutnya hitam, memakai gaun berwarna hitam, wajahnya memang cantik tetapi agak mengerikan karena mata kelabunya mengenakan _eyeshadow_ yang berlebihan, dan bibir boneka itu sepertinya bukan menunjukkan senyum, melainkan seringai. Well, bisa dikatakan ini lebih mirip boneka Barbie yang kerasukan iblis atau roh jahat.

"Bolehkah aku menyimpan ini, Draco?" tanya Astoria tiba-tiba menyadarkan Draco dari lamunannya.

"Untuk apa?" kata Draco yang masih sedih jika mengingat kematian sepupunya yang dahulu pernah dia coba hidupkan kembali dengan menggunakan buku **Perjalanan Waktu: Perbaiki Masa Lalumu**, namun pada akhirnya tetap meninggal juga di perang 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Yah, kau tahu, kalau anak kita perempuan, dia akan suka boneka ini," kata Astoria sambil membelai perutnya.

_Perempuan memang terkadang aneh,_ pikir Draco heran. Draco bahkan tak yakin kalau seandainya anaknya nanti adalah perempuan, apakah anaknya tersebut akan menyukai boneka ini--mengingat boneka ini agak menyeramkan. Namun, akhirnya Draco berkata, "Yah, baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Trims, Draco! Oh ya, aku akan menyimpannya di lemari kamar kita, kalau begitu," ujar Astoria. "Oh, tapi kelihatannya ini perlu perbaikan & pembersihan sedikit, akan kulakukan sendiri."

Astoria mengetuk boneka itu dengan tongkat sihirnya. Dalam sekejap, boneka itu menjadi tampak seperti baru. Namun anehnya, boneka tersebut tiba-tiba berbicara seolah dia sadar apa yang dilakukan Astoria terhadapnya tadi. _"Hi! I'm Bella, do you wanna play?"_ lengking si boneka.

"Hei, hei! Ini boneka yang bisa bicara, rupanya! Wah, lucu sekali!" kata Astoria terkagum-kagum.

"Hah? Aneh. Aku tak ingat kalau boneka itu bisa bicara," kata Draco heran. Selain itu, Draco tak ingat kalau Scorpina memberi nama Bella kepada boneka itu. Apakah Scorpina sengaja memberi nama tersebut saat dia dulu sedang merindukan ibunya yang dipenjara? Entahlah.

Astoria baru saja berjalan tiga langkah, namun Draco tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Kenapa, Draco?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita."

"Oh, Draco, aku kan baru hamil dua bulan..."

"Aku tahu," kata Draco tak sabar. "Tapi tetap saja aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita."

"Oh, baiklah. Lalu apa namanya?"

"Scorpina, kalau anak perempuan. Scorpius, kalau anak laki-laki. Bagaimana?"

Astoria mengembangkan senyumnya--tanpa menyadari kalau mata si boneka terbelalak sedikit aneh. "Nama yang bagus. Almarhumah sepupumu pasti akan senang."

Draco tidak menanggapi, hanya tersenyum. Astoria menaiki tangga menuju kamar di lantai atas. Sementara Draco berjalan ke luar rumahnya, ke kandang burung hantunya untuk menghampiri burung hantunya, Falcon. Draco menulis surat & menyuruh Falcon untuk mengantarkan surat tersebut kepada orang tua Draco. Isi suratnya tentu saja menyampaikan kabar gembira mengenai diterimanya Draco di CIoASS.

Tapi kemudian, Draco mendengar jeritan keras seorang perempuan dari dalam rumahnya. _Astoria?_ batin Draco panik. _Tar!_ tiba-tiba ada yang ber-Apparate di hadapan Draco. Peri-rumahnya, Jesper, tampak pucat & panik sambil menginjak-injakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan panik.

"Tuan! Nyonya dalam bahaya! Nyonya dalam bahaya!" lengking si peri-rumah.

"Kenapa Astoria, Jesper?" tanya Draco heran.

"Di dalam...penjahat...tidak...itu bukan...manusia...iblis...matanya seperti iblis...oh tidak..." kata si peri-rumah gagap.

"Penjahat, katamu?" kata Draco panik dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam tanpa menunggu kata-kata lain dari peri-rumahnya.

Draco bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Astoria. Jeritannya tidak terdengar lagi. Namun, suara yang lebih mengerikan kemudian bergaung, _"...GIVE ME THE POWER I BEG OF YOU!"_ suara berat seorang wanita dewasa, dari kamarnya. Tidak, itu bukan suara Astoria.

Draco sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Alasan kenapa dia tidak langsung saja ber-Apparate ke dalam adalah karena dia tak siap mengetahui horor apa yang ada dalam kamarnya yang menyakiti istrinya. Draco membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dengan tangan kirinya, tongkat sihirnya siap di tangan kanan.

Pintu terbuka. Draco melihat seorang perempuan kecil (tadinya Draco menduga itu anak kecil. Namun, dengan suara berat perempuan itu, Draco langsung menyimpulkan bahwa itu bukan anak kecil, melainkan wanita kerdil) bergaun hitam, berambut hitam sedang duduk dengan tangan terentang dan wajahnya menghadap ke atas seolah dia sedang berdo'a. Draco tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena dia memunggungi Draco. Dia membaca mantra-mantra yang Draco tak mengerti apa artinya. Dan kemudian, anehnya, badai melanda di luar rumahnya disertai petir mengelegar. Draco memutar bola matanya ke lantai di hadapan perempuan kecil itu, dan hatinya mencelos. Istrinya, Astoria, tergeletak di sana. Draco tak mengerti mantra apa yang sedang dibaca perempuan kerdil itu dan tak pernah mau tahu di saat istrinya dalam bahaya besar.

Draco langsung mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke perempuan kerdil itu. Dan mengucapkan mantra secara non-verbal agar perempuan kerdil itu tak menyadari kehadiran Draco. Perempuan itu terkena telak cahaya merah yang berasal dari tongkat sihir Draco, dia terpental hingga ke luar jendela kamar yang terbuka...dan terjatuh ke bawah sehingga seharusnya dia pasti mati setelah jatuh dari lantai dua. Badai & petir pun mendadak berhenti seolah menandakan kematian si pemantra tadi.

"Oh tidak! Aku membunuhnya! Aku tak bermaksud...!"

Draco panik dan berlari ke jendelanya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya ke luar jendela untuk melihat keadaan perempuan kerdil itu. Dia tergeletak di tanah, namun masih bergerak dan bangkit dari jatuhnya! Dia masih hidup! Draco bernapas lega. Namun berikutnya tidak, saat si perempuan kerdil itu membalikkan badan ke arah Draco. Jantung Draco berdegup kencang! Itu bukan perempuan kerdil, bukan pula anak perempuan kecil! Melainkan **boneka**! Boneka yang dipegang Astoria tadi! Bagaimana dia bisa jadi hidup?

Selagi Draco masih _shock_, boneka itu mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur. Draco baru pulih dari _shock_-nya. Lalu ber-Apparate asal-asalan untuk mengejar boneka itu.

Draco ber-Apparate dari area satu ke area lain di rumahnya dan luar rumahnya tanpa memerdulikan Muggle yang jelas-jelas telah melihatnya muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Namun hasilnya nihil. Boneka itu tak dapat ditemukan!

"Astoria!" kata Draco panik, teringat istrinya yang masih tergeletak pingsan di kamarnya. Draco langsung ber-Apparate menuju kamarnya.

Draco berlutut di samping Astoria, memeriksa denyut jantung & nadi istrinya. Ternyata masih ada! Syukurlah! Dia masih hidup! Entah apa yang dilakukan boneka itu terhadapnya.

Namun, baru saja Draco bernapas lega setelah melalui teror yang baru saja melanda, tiba-tiba DHUAR!! suara orang lain yang ber-Apparate mengejutkannya. Seorang penyihir pria muda gemuk, berambut hitam, ber-Apparate tepat di hadapannya. Dia tampak gusar.

"Mr. Malfoy! Bisa tidak sih, Anda tidak melakukan sihir di depan banyak Muggle!" katanya berang.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya masuk rumahku sembarangan! Kau kan bisa ber-Apparate di depan pintu rumahku!" kata Draco marah kepada pemuda tak tahu tata krama ini.

"Verdo Beoulve, Obliviator," katanya sambil menunjukkan kartu namanya. "Tadi Anda ber-Apparate-Disapparate di depan banyak Muggle! Anda sadar, tidak?"

"Oh, kau Obliviator. Nah, berarti kau sudah meng-Obliviate mereka semua kan?" kata Draco enteng.

"Yeah, memang. Hanya saja...hei, istri Anda kenapa?" kata Verdo yang perhatiannya langsung teralihkan ke Astoria yang pingsan.

"Dia diserang boneka!" ujar Draco gusar.

"Diserang--APA?" kata Verdo kaget.

"BONEKA!" bentak Draco tak sabar.

"Lelucon yang lucu, Mr. Malfoy!" kata Verdo terkekeh dingin. "Anda berusaha mengalihkan perhatian saya, ya?"

"Aku tidak sedang melucu!" teriak Draco marah. Tidakkah pria brengsek ini mengerti? "Itu boneka hasil sihir hitam, kurasa! Yeah, pasti begitu! Aku harus menghubungi Auror Headquarters dan CIoASS Headquarters!"

Draco mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke luar jendela. Dari ujung tongkat sihirnya, keluar ular naga raksasa berwarna perak berkilauan yang terbang ke luar jendela.

"Mr. Malfoy! Bagaimana kalau Muggle melihat Patronus itu?" seru Verdo kaget.

"Masa bodoh! Kau kan bisa meng-Obliviate mereka semua!" kata Draco tak sabar.

"Saya tahu! Hanya saja..."

"Aku mau membawa istriku ke St. Mungo dulu! Siapa tahu boneka itu tadi memantrai dia dengan Sihir Hitam. Sana! Sebaiknya kau meng-Obliviate Muggle-Muggle itu!" Draco memegang lengan Astoria, dan ber-Disapparate meninggalkan Verdo.

Verdo menghela napas panjang sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudian, ber-Apparate keluar Malfoy's Manor untuk meng-Obliviate Muggle-Muggle yang melihat Patronus ciptaan Draco tadi.

**To be continued...**

Btw, mengenai Patronus-nya Draco, tadinya aku mau pakai naga, biar sesuai dengan nama 'Draco' yang berarti 'naga'. Tapi aku juga mau masukin unsur Slytherin-nya. Jadinya, ular + naga ular naga. Hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Doll Is In Her Action

**Chapter 2: The Doll Is In Her Action!**

Tambahan OC:  
- Dahlia Villa-Sanchez (CIoASS yg dikira Muggle. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kepada Dahlia yg dah menampilkanku ke dalam ffnya sbg cameo, maka aku tampilkan juga dirinya sebagai cameo juga di ffku ini. Semoga gak mengecewakan!)  
**  
WARNING: ANAK2 DI BAWAH UMUR SANGAT TIDAK DISARANKAN MEMBACA FF INI. KARENA BONEKA YANG SEHARUSNYA MENJADI MAINAN ANAK2 YANG LUCU, JUSTRU BANYAK MENGUCAPKAN KATA2 KASAR DI SINI!**** matiin caps**

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku sedang bersembunyi dalam semak-semak di halam Malfoy's Manor, menunggu kesempatan datang. Aku keluar dari persembunyian ketika kudengar suara dari luar pagar rumah, suara penyihir pria gemuk yang tadi memprotes kepada Draco ketika Draco dengan seenaknya ber-Disapparate & Apparate di depan banyak Muggle serta menggunakan Patronusnya yang tak mungkin tak terlihat oleh Muggle. Aku menempelkan telingaku ke pagar. Pagar tembok tersebut tinggi, sedangkan aku hanya setinggi sembilan puluh sentimeter sehingga takkan bisa terlihat oleh siapapun.

Terdengar olehku Obliviator itu menggerutu, "...berani-beraninya si Malfoy itu membentak-bentakku! Aku kan seniornya waktu di Slytherin dulu! Huh, awas saja, akan kuadukan dia kepada bosnya!"

Hening sejenak sekitar tiga menit, kemungkinan si Obliviator sedang melihat arlojinya yang mungkin ada tanggal-hari-ini-nya juga, sebab selanjutnya dia berkata riang, "Lho? Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, ya? Kok aku bisa tidak ingat? Wah, harus segera pulang ke rumah, nih! Siapa tahu ada pesta kejutan untukku!" dan kemudian DHUAR!! Terdengar suara dia ber-Disapparate. Hei, dia sendiri kok malah ber-Disapparate di depan banyak Muggle. Tak mungkin tak menarik perhatian Muggle-Muggle yang ada di sana dengan suara ber-Disapparate sebesar ledakan bom itu, kan? Oh, tapi dia Obliviator, seharusnya tak sulit baginya untuk 'mengusir' Muggle-Muggle di situ dengan memodifikasi memori mereka yang hendak dan sedang lewat situ.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke rumah Malfoy, aku berjalan perlahan-lahan karena kakiku kecil sehingga langkah yang kubuat sangatlah pendek. Dan akhirnya, setelah sekitar dua menit menyeberangi halaman yang luas ini dari pagar, aku sampai di depan pintu. Aku mencoba membukanya, ternyata tak dikunci. Bodoh sekali. Pasti Draco lupa mengunci pintu saking paniknya tadi. Berarti tak ada siapa pun di rumah ini selain si peri-rumah itu, eh? Kalau saja Mundungus Fletcher si-pencuri-bau itu tahu tentang ini, dia pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menilap apa saja yang ada di sini.

Aku telah masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah ini sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang kuingat ketika rumah ini dijadikan Markas Besar Pelahap Maut. Rumah ini tidak lagi terlihat suram, malah terasa lebih berwarna dengan banyaknya foto-foto di dinding. Kulihat ada foto yang menarik perhatianku: foto sekumpulan--kemungkinan sekitar tiga puluh orang--murid-murid Hogwarts dahulu yang tergabung dalam kelompok yang setahuku bernama Laskar Dumbledore. Oh, aku dapat melihat putriku di antara mereka! Brengsek! Kok bisa-bisanya dia dan Draco bergabung dengan para darah-campuran dan darah-lumpur yang ada di situ!

Meskipun demikian, masih ada beberapa barang Sihir Hitam di sejumlah tempat di rumah ini, seperti tengkorak kisut dan Tangan Kemuliaan, yang kemungkinan disimpan oleh Draco untuk penelitiannya mengingat dia adalah anggota CIoASS yang harus berbaur dengan penyihir-penyihir di Knockturn Alley dan tempat-tempat lain semacamnya.

Hmmm...Sekarang Draco pasti masih di St Mungo membawa istri 'jalang'nya itu. (A/N: Hmmm...aneh kan melihat boneka berpikir) Entah ke mana si peri-rumah itu, tapi masa bodoh lah. Sedikit banyak, berkat peri-rumah itulah justru aku dapat keluar dari gudang bau itu. Dengan tubuh boneka sialan ini, kekuatan sihirku tak dapat dipakai. Ah, rupanya aku belum benar-benar menguasai Ilmu Pembuatan Horcrux karena kalau aku sudah menguasainya, tubuh boneka ini tak akan jadi masalah untuk menyihir. Meskipun harus kuakui, gerakanku jadi lebih lincah dengan tubuh boneka ini--terakhir kali aku menjadi manusia, gerakanku sudah tak lincah karena usiaku sudah mulai menginjak kepala lima. Satu-satunya sihir yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah Sihir Pertukaran Jiwa yang kupelajari setelah aku mempelajari Ilmu Pembuatan Horcrux. Aku harus menukar jiwaku dengan jiwa penyihir wanita lain--karena aku sendiri wanita sehingga aku tak mungkin menggunakan tubuh pria--yang masih hidup. Dengan demikian, aku pasti dapat menggunakan kekuatan sihirku lagi. Huuh! Kalau saja tadi Draco tak menggangguku, aku sudah pasti menguasai tubuh perempuan 'jalang' itu.

Sekarang coba kuingat-ingat, masih ada si darah-pengkhianat yang pernah nyaris kubunuh saat perang delapan tahun yang lalu. Yeah, dia bisa kugunakan. Setidaknya darah-pengkhianat masih berdarah-murni dan masih jauh lebih baik dari darah-lumpur. Dari apa yang kubaca di _Daily Prophet_ (Draco selalu membuang koran yang sudah lama ke gudang sehingga memberiku kesempatan untuk membacanya. Sungguh ceroboh!), dia sudah menikah dengan Potter. Yeah, Potter! Anak brengsek yang telah membunuh Tuanku! Heheheh...bagaimana jadinya kalau nanti dia dibunuh istrinya sendiri--yang tubuhnya sudah kukuasai, eh? Pasti akan jadi berita besar, eh? Sekaligus aku membalas dendam kematian Tuanku!

"S...Si...Siapa kau?" terdengar suara melengking di belakangku. Aku menoleh, rupanya si peri-rumah. Dia terkejut sekali melihatku dan berkata, "Kau! Kau yang menyakiti Nyonyaku tadi!"

Dia menyerangku dengan kekuatan sihirnya, aku berhasil menghindari cahaya putih yang keluar dari telapak tangannya dan menyerang balik dengan mencengkram lehernya. Dia terjatuh dengan aku menindih di atasnya. Aku sedikit lebih besar dari peri-rumah sialan ini. Kami bergulat persis di sebelah meja kayu, kulihat ada pisau di atas meja itu. Kuambil pisaunya dan kugunakan untuk mengancam si peri-rumah. "Kau lihat ini? Tajamnya pisau ini? Aku pernah membunuh mantan peri-rumah keluarga ini sekitar 8-9 tahun yang lalu dengan pisau yang sama tajamnya dengan pisau ini. Kau juga ingin merasakannya? Kalau kau tak mau, DIAM, BERBARING, DAN BERPURA-PURALAH SEPERTI ORANG--ER--PERI YANG MATI!" teriakku dengan mata mendelik sehingga mata boneka ini menjadi sebesar bola tenis.

Aku yakin seratus persen bahwa dia takkan mematuhiku karena aku bukan majikannya, namun betapa herannya aku. Detik berikutnya, dia benar-benar mematuhiku: diam dan berpura-pura mati. Rupanya dia agak, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sangat pengecut, berbeda sekali dengan Dobby, peri-rumah yang dulu kubunuh itu sangat pemberani, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya nekat. Kulihat dia gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki karena takut terhadapku.

"KALAU MASIH GEMETAR BUKAN ORANG MATI NAMANYA? HENTIKAN GETARAN TUBUHMU!!" perintahku. Aku benar-benar menikmati memerintah-merintah seperti ini. Rasanya sudah delapan tahun aku tak melakukannya.

Dia patuh dan kali ini dia benar-benar tampak seolah sudah mati. Bagus.

Dari apa yang kubaca di koran sialan itu, Potter dan istri 'jalang'nya itu tinggal di Grimmauld Place No. 12. Yeah! Bekas rumahku dulu! Brengsek! Aku sudah tak sabar. Aku menyimpan pisauku di balik gaun hitamku--siapa tahu kuperlukan--, segera ke perapian, mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo, dan memasukkannya ke dalam perapian dengan berkata, "Grimmauld Place No. 12!"

Api berwarna hijau zamrud keluar. Aku memasukkan kepalaku terlebih dahulu ke dalam api untuk mengintip ke dalam rumah itu dan memastikan aku takkan menarik perhatian.

Aku melihat ke dalam bekas rumahku itu, rumah itu tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kuingat saat aku masih tinggal di sini, kecuali ada banyak foto yang terpajang di dindingnya dan ruangannya jauh lebih bersih. Tak ada orang dalam ruangan tempat perapian. Maka aku memasukkan seluruh tubuhku ke dalam api, dan DHUAR! dalam sekejap aku telah sampai di Grimmauld Place No. 12.

**Setting: Grimmauld Place No. 12**

Hari itu, tanggal 30 Juli, tiga orang wanita sedang menyiapkan kue berukuran sangat besar di dapur. Wanita yang berambut merah adalah Ginny Potter, sang nyonya rumah. Dia memakai gaun rumah yang sewarna rambutnya. Yang berambut cokelat adalah kakak iparnya, Hermione Weasley, dia juga memakai gaun rumah berwarna biru muda. Dan wanita yang satu lagi berambut gelap dengan kacamata berbingkai persegi dan memakai dandanan kasual ala Muggle, t-shirt hitam dan celana jeans biru.

"...Jadi Harry sudah tiga hari tidak pulang?" tanya Dahlia.

"Yeah. Maklum, memiliki suami seorang Auror memang jadi jarang bersamanya. Tapi dia janji akan pulang besok, soalnya besok kan hari ulang tahunnya," kata Ginny.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Ron agar dia jangan memberitahu Harry mengenai pesta kejutan yang kita siapkan ini," kata Hermione sambil memberi cokelat pada kuenya. "Oh, hati-hati, Dahlia! Jangan memberi gulanya terlalu banyak!"

"Yeah, kasihan kan kalau Kepala Kantor Auror kita mulutnya jadi kesakitan karena sakit gigi," ujar Ginny.

"Ups, yeah, sori," kata Dahlia yang tadi sedang menaburkan gula yang terlalu banyak. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari saku jeansnya, mengacungkan ke arah kuenya, dan sejumlah gula-gula yang tadi ditaburi di atas kuenya terangkat ke udara. Kemudian beberapa di antaranya turun kembali ke kuenya, sedangkan sisanya yang lebih banyak kembali ke toples tempat menyimpan gulanya. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong di mana si kecil James? Biasanya kalau aku di rumah ini, aku pasti mendengar suara tawanya."

"Oh, dia sedang tidur. Tadi Kreacher memberitahuku sebelum dia pergi untuk mengunjungi makam Dobby," jawab Ginny.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya kalau dia akan punya adik baru?" tanya Dahlia bersemangat.

"Belum, lagipula aku dan Harry berpendapat bahwa anak berusia dua tahun seperti dia belum mengerti dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi kami berencana memberitahunya kalau perutku sudah agak besar."

"Kau juga belum memberitahuku Dad & Mum, kan" tanya Hermione agak menuduh.

"Belum, lagipula mereka kan masih di Perancis bersama Bill, Fleur, & Victoire kecil. Dan Harry ingin kami memberi kejutan pada mereka saat mereka pulang dari Perancis nanti. Yang mengetahui kehamilanku selain kau & Ron hanyalah Bill & Fleur--kami juga meminta mereka merahasiakan ini dari Dad & Mum, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred--makam Fred, masudku," dia menambahkan agak muram. "Dan orang tua Harry saat kami mengunjungi makam mereka di Godric's Hollow dua minggu yang lalu. Kau & Ron sudah memberitahu Dad & Mum mengenai kehamilanmu, kalau begitu?"

"Yep, dan mereka senang sekali akan punya cucu baru. Mereka berharap ini anak laki-laki, tapi Ron berharap ini anak perempuan. Yah, kalau aku sih..." namun sebelum Hermione menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar suara teriakan umpatan-umpatan yang sudah mereka kenal. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan teriakan lukisan Mrs Walburga Black, mantan nyonya rumah. Teriakannya keras sekali sehingga penulis harus pergi ke dokter THT untuk mengobati gendang telinganya yang robek, "MAKHLUK KERDIL MENJIJIKKAN, SAMPAH, HASIL SAMPINGAN KOTOR, MENGAKU-NGAKU SEBAGAI KEPONAKANKU YANG BERDARAH-MURNI!! PERGI DARI RUMAH LELUHURKU!!..."

"Ya ampun, lukisan itu masih bisa berteriak sampai sekarang rupanya," kata Dahlia sambil menutup lubang telinganya.

"Yeah, kami tak tahu cara menghentikannya. Apa boleh buat, kan? Sirius & Kreacher saja tak pernah tahu caranya. Biar aku tutup dulu tirai lukisannya, ya," kata Ginny sambil berlalu pergi dari dapur, meninggalkan Hermione & Dahlia.

Penyebab Mrs Black berteriak-teriak adalah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si boneka bergaun hitam, berambut gelap, dan seukuran wanita kerdil. Mrs Black memaki-makinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya karena posisi lukisan tempat dia berada berada setinggi kepala orang dewasa, sedangkan sasaran makiannya hanya setinggi sembilan puluh senti dari lantai.

"MAKHLUK KERDIL MENJIJIKKAN, SAMPAH, HASIL SAMPINGAN KOTOR, MENGAKU-NGAKU SEBAGAI KEPONAKANKU YANG BERDARAH-MURNI!! PERGI DARI RUMAH LELUHURKU!!..."

"Sssshhh! Bibi Walburga, ini aku, Bella, keponakanmu! Masa' kau lupa, sih?" desis Bella.

Namun, tak ada gunanya, Mrs Black tetap saja meneriakkan umpatan-umpatan tak sopan itu. Hingga Bella mendengar suara langkah kaki di tangga yang menuju tempat dia berada saat ini.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu! Mereka jadi curiga dan datang ke sini, kan!" kata Bella jengkel. Dan tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi (A/N: sekali lagi kutanyakan, emang boneka bisa berpikir?), dia membuka salah satu pintu kamar di dekatnya dan masuk ke dalam, dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua tahun sedang tidur di ranjang yang ada di kamar tidur tersebut.

Di luar, Ginny berhasil menutup kembali tirai yang menutupi lukisan tersebut.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan bertanya mengapa dia berteriak-teriak," terdengar suara yang terdengar menjengkelkan dari salah satu lukisan di dinding seberang lukisan Mrs Black, posisinya agak jauh dari lukisan Mrs Black.

Ginny mendongak dan melihat Phineas Nigellus Black, si penghuni lukisan tersebut (Harry sengaja memindahkan piguranya dari dalam kamar ke tempat ini karena Phineas seringkali mengganggu saat-saat pribadi suami-istri Potter. Sungguh tak sopan!).

"Memangnya apa yang membuat dia teriak-teriak, Sir Phineas?" tanya Ginny. Phineas tak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kalau dia tak dipanggil, 'Sir'.

"Sayangnya aku tak jelas melihatnya, aku setengah tidur tadi. Aku hanya melihat siluetnya sedikit, sepertinya perempuan kecil berpakaian hitam & berambut gelap. Tingginya tak sampai satu meter. Dan dia masuk ke kamar itu beberapa saat sebelum kau datang," kata Phineas sambil menguap dan menunjuk pintu kamar yang berjarak tiga meter dari pigura lukisan Mrs Black.

_Kamar James?_ batin Ginny cemas. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu, sambil mencabut tongkat sihir yang terselip di saku gaunnya. _Tapi bagaimana dia--siapa pun itu--bisa masuk ke rumah ini?_

Ginny membuka pintu, dan betapa ngerinya dia saat melihat sesosok perempuan kecil bergaun hitam & berambut gelap sedang duduk sambil menodongkan pisau ke arah putranya, James, yang sedang tidur. Dan yang membuatnya tambah ngeri adalah saat dia menyadari bahwa perempuan itu bukan manusia, kalau dilihat dari wajah & tangannya yang keras dan tidak seperti tangan manusia, belum lagi matanya yang mendelik sebesar bola tenis memakai _eyeshadow_ yang berlebihan, membuatnya tampak seperti boneka yang kerasukan iblis.

"Selamat datang di bekas kamarku! Oh, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi kamar anakmu, kelihatannya! Wah wah, sungguh luar biasa!" kata si boneka menyebalkan.

Mengabaikan sindiran di kalimat terakhir, Ginny berusaha memberanikan diri dan berbicara dengan agak gemetar, "S...Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa...?"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab kalau kau menurunkan tongkat sihirmu dan duduk di sebelahku di atas tempat tidur yang besar ini. Ayo!" perintahnya. "Kalau tidak mau, kau akan menyaksikan bagaimana pisau ini mengiris leher anakmu!" tambahnya penuh ancaman.

"Jangan! Ba...Baiklah! Akan kulakukan!" sahut Ginny sambil menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, berjalan ke arah ranjang, dan duduk di sebelah boneka itu. Menjengkelkan sekali rasanya mematuhi perintah boneka, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia ingin sekali menyerang boneka itu, namun takut terjadi apa-apa pada putranya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Ginny memberanikan diri.

"Oh, baik, akan kuberitahu," jawab si boneka. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ginny, lalu berbisik, "Aku adalah perempuan yang dibunuh oleh ibumu dalam perang delapan tahun yang lalu di Hogwarts dan pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan yang paling setia."

Bagaikan ada sambaran petir di pikiran Ginny ketika dia berkata, "Ma...Maksudmu kau adalah...!"

Namun sebelum Ginny menyelesaikan kalimatnya, boneka itu tiba-tiba mencengkram lehernya hingga dia jatuh terbaring di tempat tidur. Ginny berusaha menodongkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah boneka itu, namun tanpa diduga, boneka itu menamparnya. Keras sekali hingga Ginny pingsan. Rupanya penampilannya sebagai boneka benar-benar menipu karena dia masih memiliki kekuatan orang dewasa.

"Tiba saatnya, perempuan jalang! Akan kukuasai tubuhmu! Semoga kau enak, ya, tinggal di dalam boneka sialan ini," katanya menyebalkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya di sebelahnya, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dada Ginny, dan mulai komat-kamit membaca mantra, _"Arsi udi dem bella! Give me the power I beg of you!_

necron lucifer bane damballa!  
necron lucifer bane damballa!  
necron lucifer bane damballa!  
necron lucifer bane damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!

Dia merentangkan kedua tangan dan wajahnya menghadap ke atas seolah dia sedang berdo'a. Tampaknya dia telah berhasil mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, atau setidaknya dia mengira begitu, sebelum akhirnya dia menjerit keras sekali sehingga bahkan penulis harus menutup telinganya agar gendang telinganya tidak robek lagi.

**"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!! KENAPA? KENAPA TIDAK BERHASIL? KENAPA AKU MASIH JADI BONEKA! SEHARUSNYA AKU SUDAH MENJADI PEREMPUAN JALANG INI!!"** umpatnya keras-keras. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa teriakannya itu akan menarik perhatian dua orang yang masih ada di dapur, karena kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita, Dahlia. Dia terpekik ngeri melihat pemandangan di atas ranjang. Namun dia harus segera mengatasi keterkejutannya saat si boneka melempar pisau ke arahnya sambil mengumpat, "Mati, kau perempuan Muggle sampah!"

Rupanya dia mengira Dahlia adalah Muggle karena cara berdandannya, namun jelas dia akan sadar satu detik kemudian bahwa dia sangat keliru, karena Dahlia dengan sigap mencabut tongkat sihirnya dari saku jeansnya dan entah bagaimana memantrai pisau yang dilempar ke arahnya tersebut sehingga berbalik arah ke si pelempar dan tepat menancap di bahunya.

Si boneka menjerit keras sambil memegang bahunya. Lalu mencabut pisaunya dan mendapati bahunya mengucurkan darah. Dia menjerit histeris, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku berdarah? Kenapa aku merasakan rasa sakit? Mengapa?"

Dahlia sendiri heran bagaimana mungkin boneka bisa mengeluarkan darah. Namun, dia tak mau repot-repot memikirkan (A/N: emangnya kayak si boneka, mikir mulu) itu dan memantrai boneka itu lagi, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ dan boneka itu langsung terbujur kaku seperti papan. _"Incarcerous!"_ Dahlia tak mau ambil resiko sehingga dia melipatgandakan pengamanan dengan mengikat boneka itu.

Dahlia berjalan perlahan mendekati boneka itu, tongkat sihir masih terangkat karena siapa tahu boneka itu mendadak bergerak lagi.

**to be continued...**

A/N: akhirnya dilanjutin juga nih fanfic! Hehehe...Berkat Dahlia yg dah ngasih dorongan buat aku utk ngelanjutin! **Btw, dah bisa nebak siapa roh yang bersembunyi dalam boneka itu?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Scorpina Returns

**Chapter 3: Scorpina Returns**

Additional cameo:

- Laffy Bloomfield (Healer)  
- Genevieve Skywalker (Magic Painter)

Sementara itu di St. Mungo…..

Draco sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang perawatan. Istrinya sedang dirawat oleh seorang Healer bernama Laffy Bloomfield yang juga teman dekatya.

Dan setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Laffy, seorang wanita muda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam digelung ketat yang usianya kelihatannya tak jauh beda dengan Draco, keluar dari ruangan dan Draco langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Astoria, Laff? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dan bagaimana kandungannya?" tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi.

"Hei…hei…sabar! Dia tidak apa-apa. Sama sekali tak ada luka sihir, kok!" jawab Laffy menenangkan.

"Tak ada luka sihir? Kau yakin?"

"Yeah, tapi dia memang agak shock dan ada bekas tamparan kecil di pipi kanannya. Tadi dia sempat terbangun dan meneriakkan hal-hal aneh."

"Hal-hal aneh apa?"

"Yah, agak tak masuk akal, sebetulnya. Dia bilang, 'Boneka setan! Boneka iblis! Dia mengincarku! Aku tak mau!' Begitu katanya."

Draco menelan ludah.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Sudah kuberi Ramuan Tidur Nyenyak Tanpa Mimpi. Dia akan tertidur paling lama sekitar 12 jam. Kalau dia sudah sadar, dia boleh pulang. Kau boleh masuk kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih, Laff."

"Sama-sama. Nah, aku tinggal dulu, ya."

Laffy pergi. Draco masuk ke kamar perawatan istrinya dan menutup pintunya..

Astoria sedang tidur di atas ranjang dan tampak tak terganggu. Draco memandang Astoria. Istrinya begitu cantik walaupun sedang tidur. Draco menyibak rambut istrinya yang menutupi matanya.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam kepala Draco, _Apa yang dilakukan boneka itu terhadapnya? Dan kenapa boneka itu bisa bergerak seperti manusia? Dan mantra apa yang diucapkan si boneka saat itu? Bagaimana dia bisa mendatangkan badai & petir itu Aku belum pernah dengar ada Sihir Hitam yang memungkinkan benda yang disihirnya dapat melakukan sihir semacam itu?_

Pintu terbuka. Rupanya Laffy.

"Maaf mengganggu, Draco. Ada tamu yang mau menjenguk istrimu. Kau mau menerimanya? Kalau kau mau, sebaiknya kau keluar agar istrimu tak terganggu."

"Oh, yeah."

Draco keluar dan melihat tiga orang tamu untuknya, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, dan seorang penyihir pria pendek yang berpenampilan unik. Rambut pirangnya hanya panjang di bagian depan terutama pada poninya yang sampai menutupi alis, mata kirinya memakai penutup mata berwarna hitam (bajak laut? ) sedangkan mata kanannya memakai kacamata tunggal berwarna biru yang kemungkinan berfungsi sama seperti Mata Gaib mantan Auror terkenal Alm. Alastor Moody. Pria ini hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Harry, Ron, & Draco.

"Mr. Oak, Sir!" seru Draco sambil membungkuk hormat terhadap pria yang ternyata Ketua CIoASS, Jack Oak. "Potter, Weasley, terima kasih mau datang!" tambahnya sambil mengangguk sopan kepada mereka.

"Tuan-tuan, saya masih ada kerjaan. Saya tinggal dulu, ya," kata Laffy sambil beranjak pergi.

Harry langsung bicara kepada Draco tanpa basa-basi. "Kami datang karena ingin mengetahui cerita lengkapnya darimu mengenai….." dia memelankan suaranya. "….boneka bergerak itu, Malfoy."

"Yeah, bisa kauceritakan kepada kami, Malfoy?" tanya Jack.

Draco mengangguk dan mulai bercerita. Bermula dari saat Astoria menemukan sebuah boneka dari gudang rumahnya, saat Astoria ingin menyimpan boneka itu untuk calon anaknya, saat Astoria diserang ketika dia sedang mengirim pos burung hantu, saat dia menolong Astoria, dan saat dia menyadari bahwa si penyerang adalah boneka yang ditemukan Astoria tadi. Draco juga menceritakan bahwa boneka itu dulunya dimiliki oleh Almh. Scorpina.

"Jadi itu boneka milik Lestrange…maksudku Scorpina. Begitu?" kata Ron lambat-lambat.

"Yeah, dan setahuku Scorpina tak pernah meminjamkannya kepada orang lain, apalagi penyihir hitam," jawab Draco.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana saat rumahmu dijadikan Markas Pelahap Maut? Bukankah ada banyak penyihir hitam di sana?" tanya Jack.

"Yeah, tapi seingatku dia tak pernah mengizinkan orang lain termasuk mantan rekan sesama Pelahap Maut, kecuali….."

"Kecuali apa?" desak Harry.

Draco menelan ludah. "…..ibunya."

"Maksudmu Bellatrix? Tapi dia sudah mati. Seharusnya sihirnya sudah musnah kalau memang dia yang menyihir boneka itu," lanjut Harry.

"Oh, yeah, benar juga," kata Draco.

"Menurutku bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan kepada Pelahap Maut yang masih hidup dan saat ini masih mendekam di Azkaban. Mungkin mereka tahu sesuatu, atau malah salah satu dari mereka yang menyihir boneka itu," usul Ron.

"Ide bagus, Ron," kata Harry.

"Aku rasa itu yang terbaik," sahut Jack.

"Yeah, Weasley, kalau perlu gunakan Veritaserum sekalian kalau mereka berbohong padamu," timpal Draco.

"Tak masalah," sahut Ron dan dia beranjak pergi ke titik Apparate terdekat di St. Mungo.

"Kuharap masalah ini dapat segera selesai dan tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa," kata Jack suram. Harry & Draco mengangguk setuju.

**Sementara itu di Malfoy's Manor….**

Seorang penyihir wanita muda baru saja ber-Apparate di halaman Malfoy's Manor. Dia berambut hitam dikepang, berwajah manis, dan bernama Genevieve Skywalker. Dia membawa sebuah benda terbungkus yang kelihatannya seperti bingkai. Dia berjalan ke pintu depan dan menekan bel. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Hello! Anybody home?" panggil Genevieve. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin sedang tak ada orang, Gen," kata suara yang anehnya berasal dari bingkai.

"Mungkin," kata Genevieve sambil memegang gagang pintu--mencoba membuka pintunya. Ternyata terbuka.

"Hei, ternyata tidak dikunci!" seru Genevieve.

"Hah? Aneh. Draco yang kukenal biasanya selalu mengunci pintu rumahnya. Begitu pula dengan Paman Lucius & Bibi Cissy," kata suara itu lagi.

"Jangan-jangan ada pencuri masuk! Biar kuselidiki dulu," kata Genevieve sambil mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

"Oh, sebentar, Gen! Bawa bingkaiku masuk dulu!" kata suara itu agak memerintah.

"Oh yeah, baiklah," kata Genevieve sambil membuka bungkusnya.

Rupanya itu lukisan seorang gadis berambut cokelat, berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun, bergaun hitam, dan berwajah cantik meskipun agak galak. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Scorpina Lestrange, sepupu Draco yang sudah meninggal.

Genevieve masuk sambil membawa lukisan Scorpina.

"Ah, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak melihat rumah ini. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu," kata Scorpina menerawang sementara Genevieve meletakkan lukisannya di bangku yang agak besar.

"Sebentar, ya, Scorpina. Aku akan menyelidiki rumah ini dulu untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," kata Genevieve siaga.

Genevieve masuk ke ruangan tengah, ke tempat perapian berada dan terpekik kaget.

"Ada apa, Gen?" tanya Scorpina ingin tahu.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa? Jangan menahan napasmu! Wajahmu sudah membiru! Cepat tarik napasmu atau kau akan mati!" seru Gen panik, bukan kepada Scorpina melainkan kepada sesuatu atau seseorang yang sepertinya terbaring di lantai.

"Siapa itu, Gen?" tanya Scorpina lagi.

Genevieve menghampiri Scorpina sambil menggendong sosok kecil yang diajak bicara olehnya tadi, Jesper, peri-rumah Malfoy. Genevieve meletakkan si peri-rumah di atas kursi sementara peri-rumah itu tersengal-sengal, wajahnya yang membiru sudah mulai kembali normal.

"Jesper!" pekik Scorpina. "Apa yang terjadi? Di mana Draco?"

Si peri-rumah mendongak menatap Scorpina, masih tersengal-sengal, dan perlahan membuka mulutnya. "Miss Scorpina!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Scorpina lagi.

"Boneka milik Anda, Miss! Dia hidup! Dia hidup!" seru Jesper panic sambil menjewer telinganya sendiri dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"APA?" pekik Scorpina ngeri. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa yang dia bicarakan?" tanya Genevieve tak mengerti. Tapi Scorpina tak menjawab, dia masih tampak _shock_.

**to be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cruelties of The Bloody Doll

**Chapter 4: Cruelties of The Bloody Doll  
****Bonekanya kurang kejem? Well, you're asking for it! Prepare for full-bloody story!******

Rating: T (menurut gw belum sampai ke tahap M, kok. Semoga gak dihapus sama Ibu Mod. kalau dihapus, sia-sialah aku mengetik ini selama satu setengah jam lebih di warnet )

Back To the Grimmauld Place……

Oh, brengsek!! Bagaimana aku bisa gagal? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Mantra yang kuucapkan tak ada yang salah!!

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa aku gagal? Kenapa aku masih menjadi boneka!!

_Goddammit!!_ Apa penyebab aku gagal?

Dan sekarang, aku terikat Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh Sempurna sekaligus terlilit tali. Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh Sempurna akan langsung dihilangkan oleh sihir yang melindungi tubuh boneka ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya melepaskan tali ini? Ikatannya kuat sekali.

Masih ada pisau. Pisau yang tertancap di bahuku. Aku harus mencabutnya. Harus. Lalu membunuh perempuan brengsek yang mengikatku ini dan melakukan ritual perpindahan jiwa lagi!!

Tongkat sihir Dahlia masih terarah pada boneka itu. Boneka itu bergerak sedikit dan terjatuh ke lantai di salah satu sisi tempat tidur. Dia tak terkejut, dia sudah menduga akan ada hal yang tak logis seperti ini. Tapi apakah mungkin? Boneka itu dapat melawan Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh Sempurna?

James yang tertidur akhirnya terbangun. Padahal tadi dia tertidur nyenyak sekali sampai tak terbangun oleh peristiwa ribut yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia menggeliat, mengusap-usap matanya, lalu melihat ibunya terbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan membuat gerakan membangunkan ibunya, sepertinya ingin dimintai gendong. Rupanya dia mengira ibunya sedang tidur lelap. Namun, begitu dia sadar ibunya tidak sedang tidur, dia mulai menangis.

"Oh, James," kata Dahlia cemas sambil mendekati anak balita itu dan merangkulnya. "Ibumu tak apa-apa, hanya pingsan. Sudah, jangan menang…."

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar bunyi DHUAR!! keras sekali dan membuat si anak balita malah menangis semakin menjad-jadi. Sosok yang ber-Apparate itu adalah seorang pria muda gemuk berambut gondrong hitam yang memegangi sesuatu yang agak besar di tangan kirinya. Tapi wajahnya pucat seolah baru kena serangan jantung sambil melihat keadaan sekitar sementara di mulutnya ada bekas kue.

"Astaga!! Siapa yang membuat sihir di tempat penuh Muggle begitu!!" serunya frustrasi. "Aku sedang di kantorku, merayakan ultahku dengan teman-teman, dan langsung ada laporan adanya badai tak wajar di London. Mereka pikir lucu apa? Memanggil badai dan pet…. Dahlia--sepupu? Ngapain kau di sini?"

"Verdo!" kata Dahlia gusar kepada pria yang ternyata adalah Verdo Beoulve si Obliviator. "Apakah kau tak pernah mengubah kebiasaanmu ber-Apparate masuk rumah orang sembarangan?!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan sosok Hermione muncul di depan pintu. "Apa yang terjadi, Dahlia? Mengapa Ginny tak kunjung kembali? Astaga!" Hermione terpekik melihat tubuh Ginny terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur.

"Ada apa dengan Ginny? Dahlia, bukan kau kan yang….."

"Bukan, Hermione!" bantah Dahlia cepat, gusar sekali karena takut difitnah. "Bukan aku! Dia sudah pingsan saat aku masuk!"

"Lalu siapa yang membuatnya pingsan? Kau tak bermaksud mengatakan James yang melakukannya, kan?" tanya Hermione, suaranya bergetar dan menatap Dahlia tak percaya.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Dengarkan penjelasanku…..!"

"Hei, pertanyaanku belum dijawab!" seru Verdo jengkel. "Siapa yang mendatangkan badai & petir itu! Itu jelas sihir! Karena sekarang musim panas!"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hermione waspada.

"Sepupuku, Verdo Beoulve," kata Dahlia sebelum Verdo sempat menjawab. "Dan dia punya kebiasaan masuk rumah penyihir sembarangan jika ada laporan bahwa ada penyihir yang melakukan sihir di depan Muggle……"

"Itu tak penting! Jawab pertanyaanku!" sembur Verdo.

"Oh, baiklah, dia yang melakukannya!" kata Dahlia gusar sambil menunjuk boneka yang tak bergerak di lantai.

Hermione melongo, sementara Verdo tertawa keras.

"Kau sama saja seperti juniormu, si Malfoy itu, dan dia juga menyebarkan desas-desus tak berarti tentang boneka hidup dan segala hal tak masuk akal lainnya di Markas Auror & CIoASS! Apa anggota CIoASS semuanya suka ngawur? Menganggap boneka dapat hidup dan bergerak seperti manusia?"

"Malfoy--Draco?" tanya Hermione, langsung bereaksi mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya disebut. Tapi baik Verdo ataupun Dahlia mengabaikannya.

"Enak saja kau bicara!" kata Dahlia marah. "Draco tidak ngawur soal itu! Ini buktinya! Tadi boneka itu malah nyaris membunuhku, tahu! Pasti dia jugalah yang membuat Ginny pingsan dan membuat badai itu!"

_"Bullshit!"_ kata Verdo sambil seenaknya meludah di lantai. Dan detik berikutnya, dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya yang menembakkan tali yang langsung mengikat erat Dahlia hingga wanita itu terkapar di lantai di sisi lain tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau….! Lepaskan aku!" Dahlia berusaha memberontak.

"Kau untuk sementara ditahan atas tuduhan menyerang Mrs Potter," kata Verdo dingin. "Heheheh…mungkin aku akan dipromosikan jadi Auror atas jasaku ini," tambahnya menyebalkan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Mr Beoulve!" seru Hermione mendadak, rupanya dia sedang berlutut sambil memeriksa boneka yang terjatuh di lantai. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Dahlia benar bahwa boneka ini hidup?"

"Mana mungkin! Asal Anda tahu, Mrs Weasley, dia anggota CIoASS, mata-mata Auror. Yeah, tapi aku agak meragukan kesetiaan beberapa anggotanya, sebetulnya. Soalnya mereka kebanyakan suka bersikap muka-dua selama melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka sebagai mata-mata. Yah, memang itu dibutuhkan sebagai mata-mata, sih. Tapi tetap saja, omong kosong kalau dia yang bilang bahwa ada boneka hidup. Sejauh yang aku tahu, informasi ini baru sampai CIoASS saja, pihak lain dari Kementerian belum ada yang membicarakannya. Bahkan Markas Auror sekalipun."

"Kenapa Dahlia harus menyerang Ginny, kalau begitu?" kata Hermione putus asa.

"Yah, mana aku tahu. Persoalan perempuan, mungkin," katanya sok tahu.

"Tapi ada yang aneh dengan boneka ini! Coba Anda lihat!"

"Memangnya ada apa sih dengan boneka tolol itu?" kata Verdo sambil merebutnya dari tangan Hermione.

"Ada darah di bahunya! Berapa banyak boneka yang bisa berdarah, sejauh yang Anda tahu?"

"Ini hanya untuk menipu anak-anak, "jelas Verdo sok tahu. "Supaya anak-anak pecinta berat boneka mengira bahwa boneka ini memang sewaktu-waktu bisa hidup seperti manusia. Pastilah ini hanya cairan cat berwarna merah darah. Saat pisau ini menusuknya, cat merah itu keluar seolah itu adalah darah."

Dia meneliti boneka itu. Lalu ganti meneliti sesuatu di tangan kirinya yang ternyata juga adalah boneka sebesar boneka perempuan bergaun hitam itu. Hanya saja, boneka yang satunya itu berwujud laki-laki kecil berambut pirang pendek dan berjubah Quidditch yang kelihatannya jubah Quidditch Nimbourne Wasps.

"Boneka apa itu?" jerit Dahlia sambil masih berkutat melepaskan ikatan tali.

"Ya boneka biasa, lah!" kata Verdo kasar. "Hadiah ulang tahun dari adik perempuanku. Aneh juga saat dia mengira aku akan senang menerima boneka ini. Boneka tiruan pemain Quidditch Wasps! Tapi yah, coba tebak! Boneka ini sekarang punya 'pacar'!" seru Verdo dengan kegembiraan yang aneh sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Yah, mana bisa boneka ini diikat tali begini, jelek, dong! _Relashio_!" katanya dan ikatan tali di boneka itu terlepas begitu saja.

"JANGAN!!" pekik Dahlia. "Dia bisa….!"

"….membunuhku? Ha! Lihat baik-baik! Cuma boneka biasa, kan!" dia menunjukkan wajah boneka mengerikan itu kepada Dahlia. Dan langsung memalingkan wajah boneka itu ke dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu, hal mengerikan terjadi. Mata si boneka mendadak bergerak, wajahnya mengeras. Verdo, yang pertama kali menyadari ini, matanya melebar--kentara sekali _shock_. Dan boneka itu melakukan gerakan cepat: mencabut pisau dari bahunya sendiri untuk kemudian digunakan untuk memutilasi tangan Verdo yang memegangi tubuhnya. Verdo menjerit kesakitan sambil menyumpah-nyumpah keras. Tangan kanannya terjatuh menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Boneka pemain Wasps-nya terjatuh dari tangan kirinya saat tangan kirinya memegangi tangan kanannya yang bercucuran darah. James menangis semakin keras.

Hermione bereaksi dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya, namun sebelum sempat dia merapal mantra, boneka itu melompat ke arahnya dan menendang wajahnya seperti gerakan ninja hingga Hermione terjerembab ke lantai. Hidungnya berdarah. Boneka itu kemudian melempar pisau kepada Dahlia--ingin membalas dendam rupanya? Namun sejak tadi dia tak menyadari bahwa ikatan Dahlia sudah hampir terlepas dan saat pisau itu nyaris menusuknya, dia berhasil bangkit untuk menghindar. Sepersekian detik saja terlambat, pisau itu bisa menusuk kepalanya.

"Sialan! Mendingan aku kabur, deh!" raung boneka itu putus asa. Dia berlari ke arah Verdo, lalu menyambar boneka laki-laki kecil di dekatnya sambil berkata penuh kemenangan, "Ini bisa jadi sarana untuk mengembalikan Tuanku!"

Dia melompat ke tepi jendela, berbalik untuk memberi efek dramatis kepada manusia-manusia di ruangan itu. "Nah, selamat tinggal, sampah-sampah!" dan dia melompat keluar lewat jendela itu sambil menggendong boneka laki-laki kecil, tapi tidak sebelum Dahlia meraung, _"SECTUMSEMPRA!!"_ yang tepat mengenai punggung si boneka. Darah muncrat di punggungnya, dan dia terjatuh ke bawah, masih menggendong boneka laki-laki kecil.

Dahlia ber-Disapparate keluar. Memeriksa boneka itu. Rupanya masih bergerak, tetapi lemas, Dahlia heran saat menyadari bahwa tak ada darah di rumput tempat boneka itu terjatuh, darah hanya ada di punggung boneka itu. Apakah tubuh boneka itu bisa menghentikan pendarahan yang dialaminya? Entahlah.

"Kau!" seru boneka itu, tapi dia terlalu lemas untuk bertindak, dan Dahlia berkata sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, _"Stupefy!"_ ke arah si boneka. Dan--meskipun Dahlia tak yakin--boneka itu pun pingsan, masih memeluk erat boneka laki-laki berjubah Quidditch. Aneh sekali, pelukannya begitu erat seperti ada lem hingga Dahlia tak bias melepaskannya.

Dahlia membawa kembali ke dalam rumah sambil membawa kedua boneka itu. Kembali ke kamar tempat peristiwa berdarah tadi terjadi.

Di sana Verdo sedang berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di tangannya sambil komat kamit membaca sihir rumit, sementara Ginny menggeliat, terbangun sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

"James!" pekiknya dan saat melihat anaknya masih ada di tempat tidurnya, dia langsung memeluk anaknya yang masih menangis. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!"

Ginny melihat keadaan sekitarnya, melihat Hermione duduk di lantai yang berkata lirih, _"Episkey"_ untuk mengobati hidungnya yang berdarah. Lalu mata Ginny beralih ke arah pintu, di mana Dahlia berjalan ke arahnya dengan tampang cemas sambil memegangi boneka yang berlumuran darah.

"Jauhkan boneka itu dariku!" Ginny menjerit. "Dia boneka iblis! Dia menamparku dan hendak membunuh James-ku!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ginny. Dia sudah kupingsankan," kata Dahlia menenangkan.

"Benar-benar pingsan?" tanya Hermione yang bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Seharusnya begitu. Kau tak apa-apa, Hermione?" tanya Dahlia, namun sebelum menerima jawaban, dia berpaling kepada Verdo yang mengumpat, "Boneka jalang!"

"Jaga mulutmu di depan anak kecil, Verdo!" kata Dahlia galak. Verdo mengabaikannya dan melihat apa yang tersisa dari lengannya yang pendarahannya sudah dihentikan, lalu dia menyedot sisa darahnya dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Dahlia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah jendela, dan seekor kupu-kupu perak berukuran besar melayang keluar jendela.

"Kau mengirim pesan kepada siapa?" tanya Ginny.

"Bosku, Mr Oak," jawabnya.

"Oh, sial aku," kata Verdo sambil meneliti tangan kanannya yang tampak seperti habis diamputasi. "Aku tak biasa menggunakan tangan kiri, aku tidak kidal."

"Anda bisa meminum Ramuan Penumbuh Tulang, kan, Mr Beoulve?" usul Hermione.

"Minum ramuan sampah itu?" kata Verdo bergidik. "Ogah, deh! Mendingan aku minum air kencing naga sekalian!" tambahnya menjijikkan sementara Dahlia bingung karena kata 'kencing naga' sepertinya pernah didengarnya waktu sekolah dulu.

"Aku punya metode yang jauh lebih baik," kata Verdo sambil menyentuhkan tongkat sihirnya ke lengan kanannya yang seperti diamputasi dan komat kamit membaca mantra. Sedikit demi sedikit, muncul garis hitam, garis-garis itu rupanya membentuk kerangka tangan yang agak menjijikkan. Saat kerangka tangan hitamnya terbentuk, Verdo mencoba memegang tongkat sihirnya dengan tangan kanan tengkorak barunya yang menyeramkan itu. Dia menggoyangkannya dan muncullah laba-laba raksasa berwarna perak yang menghilang ke udara luar. "Heheheh….tanganku bisa digunakan seperti sediakala!" Lalu dia melenyapkan tangannya yang termutilasi tadi dengan Mantra Pelenyap.

Dahlia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu, dan kemudian dia melihat ada tiga sosok perak berdatangan dari luar jendela. Sosok kepik raksasa, ular naga, dan rusa jantan.

Si kepik raksasa berkata dengan suara Jack Oak, _"Good job, Villa-Sanchez! Segera bawa boneka itu ke Markas untuk diperiksa!"_ Si ular naga berkata dengan suara Draco, _"Bagus! Dengan begini aku bisa mencari tahu siapa yang menyihir boneka itu untuk menyakiti istriku!"_ Dan si rusa jantan berkata dengan suara Harry, _"Syukurlah kalau Ginny & Hermione baik-baik saja. I owe you one, Dahlia! Thanks!"_ Dan ketiga Patronus itu pun lenyap.

"Aku akan kembali ke Markas," katanya kepada Ginny & Hermione, yang mengangguk tegang, keduanya masih tampak pucat. "Jangan khawatir! Segalanya akan baik-baik saja! Oh ya, verdo, bisakah kau memodifikasi memori Muggle di sekitar sini? Pastilah mereka menyadari fenomena aneh sejak tadi di sekitar sini. Dan bonekamu ini….."

"….bawa saja dulu, kan konyol kalau aku membawa-bawa boneka itu saat sedang bertugas," katanya sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Lalu dia menatap tangan kanan tengkoraknya, "Tanganku jadi terlihat jelek tanpa daging begini," tambahnya sok dramatis dan DHUARR!! dia ber-Disapparate.

"Dahlia, maafkan aku karena tadi tak memercayaimu," kata Hermione, kepalanya menunduk.

"Tak apa-apa, Hermione," kata Dahlia tenang.

"Terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkan kami, dan juga James," kata Ginny parau.

"Tak masalah, teman."

"Dan apa rencana kalian mengenai boneka itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Belum tahu. Aku rasa kasus ini melebihi kasus yang pernah ditangani Kantor Penyalahgunaan Barang-Barang Muggle. Barang-barang Muggle yang disihir memang biasa melakukan sejumlah hal buruk, tapi tak pernah separahini," kata Dahlia suram. "Yah, sebaiknya kubawa ini dulu ke Markas. Oh, dan aku harus mengganti pakaian Muggle-ku ini dulu," katanya sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke badannya sendiri, dan dalam sekejap dia sudah memakai jubah penyihir berwarna ungu sekarang. Lencana bertuliskan huruf "C" besar tersemat di bagian dadanya. "Nah, aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Hati-hati," kata Ginny & Hermione sambil melambai kepada Dahlia yang ber-Disapparate meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**to be continued…..**

"Ini bisa jadi sarana untuk mengembalikan Tuanku!"  
Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu? Dan mengapa sejumlah mantra dan kutukan tampaknya menjadi kurang efektif terhadap boneka itu?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Doll Is Bellatrix

**Chapter 5: The Doll Is Bellatrix!  
Setting: Auror Headquarters**

Markas Auror saat itu dipenuhi oleh para Auror dan CIoASS. Mata mereka semua tertuju pada sosok boneka perempuan berlumuran darah yang didudukkan di atas kursi kayu. Boneka itu masih menggendong boneka laki-laki berjubah Quidditch. Tak lama kemudian, Ron datang dengan membawa kabar bahwa tak seorang Pelahap Maut pun di Azkaban--setelah diberi Veritaserum--yang mengaku telah menyihir boneka itu.

"Jadi tak ada yang mengaku telah menyihir boneka itu?" tanya Harry.

"Tak ada," ulang Ron.

"Mungkin boneka ini bukan sekedar disihir," kata Dahlia suram. Semua orang langsung memberi pandangan bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Villa-Sanchez?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah, tak banyak barang-barang Muggle yang disihir bisa melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan boneka ini. Dia melakukan hal itu terhadap Ginny dan istrimu, kan Malfoy? Lalu dia juga menyerang sepupuku dan nyaris membunuhku."

"APA?! Ginny juga?" tanya Ron kaget.

"Yeah, jangan khawatir dia tak apa-apa. Begitu pula dengan Hermione."

"Hermione juga?!"

"Apakah menurutmu kalau kita bangunkan boneka ini dan menanyakan langsung kepadanya, dia mau memberitahu kita?" tanya Jack.

Sebelum ada yang sempat menjawab, mereka mendengar suara desahan dari kursi tempat boneka itu. Dia sudah terbangun sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

Harry bereaksi secara naluriah, _"Imperio!"_ Harry tak mengharapkan berhasil, tentu saja. Dia tak yakin apakah Kutukan Imperius bisa digunakan pada benda mati. Dan betapa tercengangnya dia dan rekan-rekannya, boneka itu langsung tenang--efek terkena Kutukan Imperius.

"Whoa! Aku tak menyangka benda mati seperti boneka ini bisa terkena Kutukan itu," seru Ron terpesona.

"Bagus sekali. Mungkin dia bisa memberitahu kita siapa yang menyihir dirinya menjadi hidup. Ayo terus, Potter," kata Draco.

Harry tak perlu disuruh. Dia juga sangat ingin menendang bokong siapapun yang telah menyihir boneka ini untuk menyakiti Ginny-nya.

"Kau harus menjawab segala pertanyaanku, mengerti?" tanya Harry kepada boneka itu.

"Mengerti," jawab si boneka datar.

"Siapa yang menyihirmu menjadi hidup?"

"Aku." Harry dan yang lainnya tampak bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau boneka, kan?"

"Yeah, kau bisa lihat, kan?" jawabnya agak mencemooh.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" balas Harry jengkel. "Maksudku, kau boneka biasa, kan?"

"Yeah, tadinya."

"Apa maksudmu _'tadinya'_?" tanya Harry tajam.

"Tadinya ini boneka biasa. Lalu aku menyihir boneka ini."

"Kalau begitu siapa kau?" tanya Harry yang merasa dipermainkan oleh boneka ini.

"Seorang wanita dari keluarga bangsawan darah-murni, menikah dengan darah-murni bernama Rodolphus, mempunyai anak perempuan bernama Scorpina, membunuh sepupuku Sirius, keponakanku Nymphadora, putriku sendiri Scorpina..." Harry tak lagi mendengarkan. Dia terkejut bukan main. Tapi tak ada yang lebih terkejut daripada Draco.

"APA?! Kau Bibi Bella?! Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali sebagai boneka? Boneka Scorpina? Apa kau menyihirnya setelah membunuh Scorpina?!" jerit Draco di luar kendali.

"Malfoy, tenangkan dirimu!" kata Jack.

"...pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan yang paling setia, Bellatrix Black Lestrange," si boneka menyelesaikan perkenalan dirinya.

Harry mengulangi pertanyaan Draco dan berusaha tetap tenang. "Jadi kau Bellatrix. Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali sebagai boneka putrimu? Apa kau menyihirnya setelah membunuh putrimu?"

"Aku bukan hidup kembali sebagai boneka. Dan aku sudah menyihir boneka ini sejak sebelum Scorpina meninggal."

"Ceritakan pada kami selengkapnya. Mulai dari kau menyihir boneka ini hingga kau menjadi boneka ini."

"Setelah membunuh sepupuku, aku kabur dari Departemen Misteri bersama Pangeran Kegelapan ke rumah Malfoy. Aku memarahi putriku dan Draco yang telah bergabung dengan Laskar Dumbledore untuk mencegah Pangeran Kegelapan dan pengikutnya mendapatkan Ramalan. Pangeran Kegelapan marah sekali karena anak-anak Pelahap Maut malah berbalik menentangnya. Dia ingin penebusan. Dan dia ingin Draco dan Scorpina menjadi Pelahap Maut. Putriku memberontak. Ku-Imperius dia agar dia menurut padaku. Lalu dia menceritakan padaku mengenai boneka yang dibelikan adikku, Narcissa, untuknya yang saat itu masih berada di kamarnya di Hogwarts, Slytherin. Aku mengambil boneka itu dengan Mantra Panggil. Saat sudah mendapatkannya, aku menjadikan boneka itu Horcrux atas kematian sepupuku. Aku menjadikannya untuk bisa tetap hidup karena aku sadar di dalam Pelahap Maut sudah ada pemberontak yang mungkin bisa membahayakan nyawaku. Kusuruh putriku untuk terus membawa boneka itu agar aku bisa--melalui mata boneka itu--mengawasi Draco yang menjalankan rencana rahasianya dan memastikan Draco tidak mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan. Selama itu, aku hidup bergantian, kadang di tubuhku yang masih hidup, kadang di tubuh boneka itu. Lalu saat aku mati delapan tahun yang lalu, aku sepenuhnya berada dalam boneka dan aku sadar, aku tak bisa menggunakan sihirku dengan wujud boneka itu. Rupanya aku tak sepenuhnya menguasai Pembuatan Horcrux. Padahal aku sudah memasang berbagai mantra pelindung di sekitar tubuh boneka ini agar bisa mengurangi efek berbagai mantra dan kutukan serta melindungiku dari Kutukan Maut dan Cruciatus-- tentu saja aku lupa bahwa aku tetap bisa terkena Kutukan Imperius karena aku kira aku akan selalu bisa melawan Kutukan itu. Tapi rupanya itu bukan berarti aku bisa melakukan sihir."

Tangan Harry mengejang. _Jadi dia membuat Horcrux setelah membunuh Sirius!_  
Tiba-tiba, dia melihat ada kuda perak berkilauan masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan itu. Kuda itu berhenti dan berbicara dengan suara Ginny, _"Aku lupa memberitahu kalian! Dia Bellatrix! Boneka itu Bellatrix! Dia memberitahuku tadi! Aku tak tahu bagaimana! Tapi yang jelas dia bilang sendiri kepadaku bahwa dia adalah perempuan yang dibunuh Mum pada perang delapan tahun yang lalu! Mum cuma membunuh satu orang, dan dia adalah Bellatrix!_ Dan selanjutnya, Patronus itu pudar.

"Yah, Ginny agak terlambat memberitahu kita," kata Ron.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat Horcrux?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Pangeran Kegelapan mengajari kami. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menguasainya kecuali aku. Dan aku yang cukup berani mencabik-cabik jiwaku agar aku bisa hidup abadi."

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah kau mengendalikan rohmu di dalam boneka dan tahu bahwa kau tak bisa menyihir?"

"Ada satu sihir yang entah bagaimana, aku bisa tetap melakukannya walau dalam wujud boneka. Yaitu Sihir Pertukaran Jiwa."

Harry menelan ludah. "Apa maksudmu? Apa itu Sihir Pertukaran Jiwa."

"Sihir yang memungkinkan kita untuk menukar jiwa kita-yang-di-dalam-Horcrux dengan jiwa orang lain. Istilah umumnya, bertukar tubuh secara permanen. Pangeran Kegelapan juga yang mengajariku. Tapi Pangeran Kegelapan tak pernah menggunakannya karena dia menguasai Sihir Perasukan Tubuh seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap Quirrel. Karena itulah Pangeran Kegelapan tak pernah menggunakannya alih-alih merasuki orang--yang lebih mudah dan efektif. Aku bermaksud menguasai tubuh Astoria Malfoy sebelum Draco dengan kurang ajar menggangguku..."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau bermaksud menguasai tubuh Astoria?!" kata Draco marah. "Kau tak berhak!"

"Setelah aku gagal, aku mencari tubuh wanita darah-murni lainnya untuk kukuasai. Aku tak mau menggunakan darah-lumpur ataupun darah-campuran. Maka kugunakan tubuh Ginny Potter dan aku hampir berhasil."

Harry menelan ludah. "Tapi kau gagal, kan?" tanya Harry, suaranya agak bergetar dan tangannya mengejang.

"Yeah, karena aku lupa bahwa orang yang bisa dikuasai oleh jiwa-dalam-Horcrux dengan Sihir Pertukaran Jiwa hanyalah orang yang pertama kali lihat dan percaya bahwa benda mati yang menjadi Horcrux adalah benda hidup dan dapat berpikir serta bertindak seperti manusia. Dan orang yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa aku hidup adalah Astoria Malfoy. Hanya kepada dialah aku bisa menukar jiwaku."

Draco gemetar.

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa berdarah?" bisik Dahlia.

"Itu karena jiwanya sudah melekat dengan Horcrux, aku teringat saat menghancurkan Buku Harian Riddle, buku itu menyemburkan darah juga. Warnanya memang tinta, tapi aku yakin itu darah," kata Harry suram.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Aku baru ingat, kenapa saat itu Riddle tidak mencoba merasuki Harry dan malah repot-repot menguasai Ginny? Bukankah lebih gampang kalau dia menguasai tubuh Harry saat Buku Harian-nya di tangan Harry? Yeah, itu dia jawabannya! Karena Ginny sudah terlanjur percaya bahwa Riddle-di-buku-harian memang bisa berpikir seperti manusia, kan!" kata Ron.

"Tapi itu beda, kan? Riddle hanya merasuki Ginny untuk sementara. Tapi Sihir Pertukaran Jiwa bersifat permanen."

"Potter, apa kau tidak dengar tadi?" kata Draco tiba-tiba. "Sihir Pertukaran Jiwa tidak lebih tinggi dari Perasukan, tapi pada dasarnya sama. Karena itulah, hanya kepada tubuh Astoria-lah jiwanya bisa dipindahkan." Tangan Draco mengepal.

Harry berpaling lagi kepada boneka itu. "Lalu apa rencanamu setelah kau berhasil menguasai Astoria Malfoy? Kau tentunya tak hanya ingin hidup normal, kan?"

"Aku telah menguasai Necromancy, sihir membangkitkan jiwa orang mati. Aku akan membangkitkan kembali jiwa Pangeran Kegelapan, lalu memindahkannya ke tubuh boneka yang kupegang ini," dia menunjukkan boneka laki-laki berjubah Quidditch yang berada di pelukannya. "Setelah itu terserah _dia_ sendiri mau apa, aku siap melayaninya kapanpun."

"Berikan boneka itu padaku, kalau begitu!" kata Harry terengah, tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kalau jiwa Voldemort tersembunyi dalam tubuh boneka yang biasanya jadi mainan anak-anak. Karena Voldemort yang tersembunyi tetaplah berbahaya.

Bellatrix--Boneka itu--menurut dan menyerahkan boneka yang dimaksud. "Lalu milik siapa boneka ini?" tanya Harry.

"Sepupuku, Verdo Beoulve," Dahlia yang menjawab. "Biar kukembalikan kepadanya."

Harry menyerahkan boneka itu kepada Dahlia dan Dahlia pergi keluar.

"Aku harus menghancurkan Horcrux ini," gumamnya sambil bersiap berangkat. "Kalian semua, aku akan ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts untuk mengambil Pedang Gryffindor."

"Boneka ini masih dibawah kontrol Imperius, kan?" tanya Jack.

"Seharusnya begitu. Kan Potter belum mengangkat Kutukannya," Draco yang menjawab. Dan kemudian dia melihat ada capung perak berkilauan masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan itu. Capung itu berhenti di depan Draco dan berbicara dengan suara wanita, _"Draco, aku sudah selesai membuatkan lukisan pesananmu. Aku sekarang di rumahmu untuk menyerahkannya padamu, tapi ada yang aneh di rumahmu. Bisakah kau ke sini sebentar? Salam, Genevieve Skywalker."_ Dan Patronus itu lenyap.

Wajah Draco terlihat bergairah dan dia berkata, "Maaf, semuanya, aku mau pulang ke rumah dulu. Aku segera kembali." Dan dia pergi dengan ekspresi riang.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku juga pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, semuanya," kata Harry sambil beranjak pergi tanpa pernah menyadari bahwa Bellatrix--sedikit demi sedikit--mulai mendapatkan kontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

**to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Flight of The Doll

**Chapter 6: Flight of The Doll**

Tambahan cameo:

- Mimbulus Hartwegii  
- Sherry Yamada  
- Linnie Carnette

Tiga-tiganya Auror. Berbahagialah yang menjadi Auror sementara diriku tidak.

Oh, sial. Aku baru ingat sekarang kenapa aku gagal.

Aku seharusnya mengincar Astoria Malfoy dari awal! Kok bisa-bisanya sih, aku malah mengincar darah-pengkhianat jalang itu! Aku malah baru ingat saat ingatanku dibuka paksa dengan Kutukan Imperius. Sial!

Sekarang aku harus kabur dari sini. Aku sudah mendapat kembali kontrol atas diriku. Tapi bagaimana? Ada tiga Auror yang menjaga ruangan tempat aku ditahan ini! Aku harus bersikap seolah aku belum sadar dari pengaruh Kutukan Imperius.

Ruangan berbentuk persegi itu tak terlalu besar dan juga tak terlalu kecil. Di kursi yang berada di salah satu sisi ruangan, terdapat sebuah boneka yang tadinya berlumuran darah, namun sekarang sudah dibersihkan. Ruangan itu dijaga oleh seorang Auror pria & dua orang Auror wanita.

"Mengerikan," kata Sherry Yamada, wanita yang berambut coklat gelap dikuncir kuda.

"Apanya?" tanya Linnie Carnette, rekan wanitanya yang berambut hitam panjang.

"Ya boneka itu! Aku tak pernah menyangka ada yang akan memasukkan jiwanya ke dalam boneka!"

"Yeah," kata Mimbulus Hartwegii, si Auror pria. "Tapi masih ada satu hal yang kupertanyakan."

Kedua temannya melempar pandangan bertanya. Mimbulus melanjutkan, "Yeah, tidak terpikirkankah oleh kalian? Mengapa Bellatrix Lestrange menggunakan boneka sebagai Horcruxnya? Bukankah lebih mudah jika dia menyembunyikan jiwanya ke benda yang lebih sukar ditebak? Seperti berlian, _mythril_, atau apalah."

Kedua temannya terlalu bingung untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" kata Dahlia Villa-Sanchez yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan.

"Dahlia? Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Mimbulus. "Kau tidak di tempat CIoASS?"

"Oh, aku hanya bermaksud menyerahkan pisau yang tadi digunakan Bellatrix untuk mencoba membunuhku kepada Harry," katanya sambil meletakkan pisaunya di atas meja dekat kursi. "Di mana Harry, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Mr Potter sedang ke Hogwarts," jawab Sherry.

"Ke Hogwarts? Apa yang hendak dialakukan?"

"Dia bilang mau mengambil Pedang Godric Gryffindor agar dia dapat membinasakan Horcrux itu," sahut Linnie. "Ngomong-ngomong di mana si Ron, ya?"

"Dia sedang berbicara serius dengan Mr Oak di Markas CIoASS," jawab Dahlia. "Nah, tadi kau heran kenapa Bellatrix menyembunyikan jiwanya di boneka, kan?" Dahlia menanyai Mimbulus.

"Yeah."

"Nah, coba kaupikirkan kenapa Charles Lee Ray juga menyembunyikan jiwanya di dalam boneka?" Dahlia bertanya balik. Mimbulus makin bingung, begitu pula dengan Sherry & Linnie.

"Jelas, kan?" ujar Dahlia, agak jengkel karena teman-temannya tidak mengerti juga. "Agar dia lebih mandiri. Kan dia bebas bergerak kalau dia jadi boneka. Bayangkan kalau dia bersembunyi di... piala misalnya? Nah, dia sulit menggerakkan atau memindahkan jiwanya, kan?"

Ketiga temannya mengangguk-angguk kaku. Dan seorang lagi membuka pintu dan Verdo Beoulve masuk.

_"There you all are!"_ serunya puas sambil melambaikan tangan tengkorak hitamnya. "Aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana, sobat?"

"Ada apa, Verdo? Kau sudah selesai memodifikasi para Muggle..." Dahlia bertanya.

"Ya sudah, lah! Itu masalah kecil," kata Verdo sambil melambaikan tangannya seperti menepuk nyamuk.

"Ada perlu apa dengan kami? Kami sedang berjaga di sini, Verdo," kata Mimbulus.

"Oh," kata Verdo agak kecewa. "Tadinya aku mau melanjutkan pesta ulang tahunku di kantorku dengan kalian. Jadinya..."

"Pesta? Wow, kami mau!" seru kedua wanita Auror. Mimbulus melempar pandang memperingatkan kepadanya.

"Kuharap kau juga ikut, sepupu. Kau sedang bebas tugas, kan?" kata Verdo kepada Dahlia.

"Yah, memang , sih, tapi..."

"Nah! Ayolah! Sekalian aku juga mau minta maaf kepadamu karena menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan saat di rumah Potter tadi."

"Yah, oke. Beberapa gelas mead aroma ek, bolehlah," kata Dahlia tersenyum.

Begitu, dong!" kata Verdo sambil merangkul sepupunya. "Nah, kalian bagaimana?" Verdo menanyai ketiga Auror.

"Er...yah, aku pengen sih, tapi kami sedang menjaga Bellatrix--boneka itu, kau tahu," kata Mimbulus bimbang.

"Boneka jalang itu?" kata Verdo kasar. "Katanya dia sudah dikenai Kutukan Imperius, kan? Tak masalah lagi, kan?"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan boneka pemain Quidditchmu itu?" tanya Dahlia.

"Sudah kusembunyikan, jangan khawatir. Bellatrix takkan bisa mencurinya," kata Verdo puas.

"Tapi..." Mimbulus berkata, tapi Vero langsung menyela. "Begini, deh!"

Dia mencabut tongkat sihirnya dengan tangan tengkorak hitamnya, menggoyangkan tongkat, dan Acromantula perak keluar. "Patronus?" tanya Dahlia, Mimbulus, Sherry, & Linnie bersamaan.

"Yeah, kita suruh Patronus kita untuk berjaga di sini! Brillian, eh? Dan kalo misalnya Bellatrix kabur--yang rasanya tak mungkin mengingat dia terkena Kutukan Imperius, Patronus kita sebagian ada yang menghalanginya, sementara yang lain melapor kepada kita," jelas Verdo.

"Ide bagus!" kata Mimbulus yang langsung menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya dan keluar kalajengking raksasa dari ujung tongkat sihirnya.

Ketiga wanita juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dahlia mengeluarkan Patronus kupu-kupu raksasa, Sherry mengeluarkan lebah raksasa, dan Linnie mengeluarkan kumbang raksasa.

Kelima Patronus ditempatkan di ruangan itu. Acromantula & kalajengking raksasa berjaga di depan pintu, sedangkan kupu-kupu, kumbang & lebah terbang berpatroli mengelilingi ruangan.

"Oh sebentar, _Incarcerous_!" seru Verdo sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke boneka dan boneka itu terikat tali. "Nah, kita pesta sekarang!" serunya ceria. Dan empat orang lainnya pun mengikutinya dengan sukacita.

Ha! Bodoh sekali mereka! Aku sudah mendapat kontrol atas diriku sekarang! Dan sekarang, rasanya aku bisa melepaskan tali ini, tali ini agak renggang. Dan simpulnya berada dekat tanganku!

Tapi tunggu dulu. Masih ada Patronus yang berjaga. Aku tak boleh bersikap mencurigakan. Patronus-Patronus itu sangat bersinar terang. Huh! Pastilah majikan-majikannya sedang bersukacita & berpesta pora sekarang.

Aku hanya berharap mereka mabuk-mabukan. Lalu mereka bakal pingsan karena mabuk, dan Patronus mereka bakal lenyap.

**Lima Menit Kemudian...**

Ah, itu dia! Acromantula sudah lenyap, dan kalajengking raksasanya juga memudar. Pastilah kedua majikannya mabuk berat.

Dan...oh! Kalajengking juga sudah lenyap. Dan Patronus yang terbang juga memudar.

Yeah! Semuanya sudah pudar! Mereka pastinya sudah mabuk berat! Dasar orang-orang bodoh!

Sekarang aku harus meloloskan diri.

Aku membuka ikatannya dan...yak! Berhasil! Kuambil tali yang mengikatku & pisau di atas meja--untuk berjaga-jaga jika kubutuhkan--dan oh, apa itu? Mungkinkah?

Yeah! Benar! Jubah yang disihir dengan Mantra Penyamar sehingga seperti Jubah Gaib!

Bagus! Aku bisa meloloskan diri tanpa kelihatan dengan ini!

Aku simpan pisauku di balik gaunku dan aku mengerudungkan Jubah dan, tentu saja, dengan mudah tubuhku kututupi.

Bagus! Sekarang aku harus mencari cara untuk ke St. Mungo! Dan Astoria Malfoy milikku!

"Tingkat Delapan, Atrium," kata suara wanita di lift.

Bagus! Aku sudah hampir keluar dari Kementerian sekarang! Atrium agak ramai, tapi mereka takkan bisa melihatku!

Oh, tunggu dulu! Apa itu...pengganti **Tugu Sihir Itu Sakti**?

Itu seperti Air Mancur Persaudaraan Sihir, hanya saja diganti jadi **"Air Mancur Persaudaraan Manusia"**

Sungguh menjijikkan! Terdapat empat buah patung yang sepertinya campuran penyihir dan Muggle (atau Squib?). Patung penyihir pria bersalaman dengan Muggle pria, sementara si penyihir wanita berjabat tangan dengan Muggle wanita. Di sekitar mereka berempat, ada campuran patung makhluk-makhluk, ada peri-rumah (yang pakaiannya jelas terlalu mewah untuk standar peri-rumah), goblin, centaurus, manusia duyung yang terapung di kolam, manusia serigala yang tampak jinak, dan raksasa berukuran mini. Aku mungkin tak sadar itu raksasa kalau wajahnya tidak bego dan dia memegang pentungan. Akan tetapi, wajah semua makhluk menghadap ke arah patung penyihir& Muggle dengan ekspresi bersahabat. Menjijikkan! Sunggu menjijikkan! Dan ada tulisannya juga!

**Air Mancur Persaudaraan Manusia**

Melambangkan bahwa setiap manusia, baik penyihir ataupun Muggle & Squib, semuanya bersaudara tanpa kecuali. Selain itu, makhluk-makhluk selain manusia juga tidak boleh ditindas dan kehidupan mereka juga harus dihargai.

Semua koin yang dimasukkan ke dalam kolam ini akan disumbangkan ke Rumah Sakit St. Mungo untuk membantu pasien yang kurang mampu.

Ttd,

Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Menteri Sihir

Bah! Aku sudah tak tahan melihatnya! Aku menuju perapian terdekat. Memastikan tak ada orang yang melihatku. Kuambil sejumput bubuk Floo, aku masuk ke dalam perapian masih dengan Jubah, dan aku berkata pelan tapi jelas, _"St Mungo!"_

Api menyala hijau zamrud, mungkin akan menarik perhatian, tapi aku tak peduli, aku sudah akan ke St. Mungo sekarang!

Tunggulah Astoria Malfoy! Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku!

**Di Kantor Obliviator...**

Mimbulus terbangun dan mendapati dia & keempat orang temannya yang tadi berpesta sambil mabuk-mabukan tertidur di atas meja bundar di Kantor Obliviator.

"Oh, gawat! 'ei, kalian semua, bangun!" seru Mimbulus parau. Hanya Sherry & Linnie yang terbangun.

" 'da 'pa?" tanya Sherry masih mengantuk.

"Oh, celaka, deh! Kalau kita semua tertidur, jangan-jangan Patronus kita lenyap semua!" kata Mimbulus panik.

"Tapi kan Bellatrix masih terkena Kutukan Imperius, kan?" ujar Linnie malas-malasan.

"Pokoknya kita cek dulu!" kata Mimbulus segera. Dia bangkit dan pergi, kedua teman Aurornya menyusul dan meninggalkan Verdo & Dahlia yang masih tertidur karena mabuk.

**Markas Auror...**

"Oh, gawat!" pekik Sherry. Sementara Mimbulus memandang ngeri tempat kursi yang tadi diduduki si boneka. Kursi itu kosong.

"Dia kabur!" kata Linnie panik.

"Beritahu yang lain! Cepat!" ujar Mimbulus.

"Ada apa ini?" terdengar suara dari pintu yang masih terbuka. Jack & Ron masuk.

"Mr Oak, Ron, gawat! Bellatrix kabur!" kata Sherry.

"APA!?" jerit Ron.

"Bukannya kalian menjaganya?" tuntut Jack.

Mereka bertiga menjelaskan kalau mereka melakukan kealpaan dengan meninggalkan tugas untuk ikut pesta.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian..." Ron memulai.

"Biar kucari," kata Jack sambil memegang kacamata tunggal berlensa biru miliknya. "Hmmm...Tingkat Satu...kosong...Tingkat Dua...ramai tapi tak ada yang mencurigakan..." dan dia terus menerus mengecek tiap lantai dengan Kacamata Tunggal Gaibnya itu hingga dia berkata, "...Tingkat Delapan juga tidak ada! Gawat! Dia sudah kabur dari Kementerian!"

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tak terlihat?" tuntut Ron.

"Mana kutahu...OH!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Mimbulus.

"Tadi aku meninggalkan Jubah Gaib-ku di atas meja...jangan-jangan...ah, benar, sudah diambil. Dia pasti menggunakannya."

"Tapi dia kabur ke mana?" tanya Sherry putus asa.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" bentak Ron tak sabar. "Dia kan mengincar Astoria Malfoy! Pastilah ke St. Mungo!"

"Weasley benar! Ayo kita ke sana! Kalau aku ke sana, Kacamata-ku bisa melihat apakah dia di sana atau tidak, ini bisa menembus-pandang Jubah Gaib," ujar Jack.

"Aku beritahu Harry dulu," kata Ron. Dan dia menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya hingga _terrier_ perak keluar dari ujung tongkatnya.

"Aku juga akan memberitahu Malfoy," gumam Jack sambil menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya hingga kepik raksasa perak meluncur keluar dari ujungnya. "Nah, ayo kita kejar dia!"

Kelima penyihir itu pergi, bersiap untuk memburu boneka iblis yang kabur.

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Doll's Ritual

**Chapter 7: The Doll's Ritual**

Sementara itu di Malfoy's Manor….

Draco baru saja ber-Apparate di halaman rumahnya, dia senang sekaligus penasaran. Senang karena lukisan Scorpina yang dipesannya sudah jadi dan penasaran atas hal aneh apa yang terjadi di rumahnya.

Draco membuka pintu.

"Draco! Aku senang akhirnya kau datang," kata Genevieve agak terengah.

Draco melihat ada yang tidak beres. Peri-rumahnya, Jesper, duduk agak merosot di atas sofa di dekat perapian dengan wajah pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Gen? Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah, peri-rumahmu ini tadi menceritakan sesuatu yang mengerikan kepada kami. Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong ini lukisan pesananmu kugantung di sana, di atas perapian..."

Belum selesai Genevieve bicara, Draco sudah berjalan menuju perapian, di mana di atasnya sudah ada lukisan seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Kau sudah besar & tampan, Draco."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ina," kata Draco, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ah ya, dan sekarang bukan saatnya bagi kita untuk bernostalgia, Draco," kata Scorpina mendadak serius dan tegang. "Tadi Jesper sudah menceritakannya padaku tentang...tentang...bonekaku. Jadi apa itu benar?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sihir Hitam?"

"Yeah," jawab Draco kaku dan dengan sengaja berpaling ke Jesper. "Jesper, apa kau sudah menyiapkan minum untuk tamu kita?"

"Oh, tak usah repot-repot, Draco. Peri-rumahmu baru saja mengalami hal mengerikan..." Genevieve berkata.

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa. Dua Butterbeer, tolong ambilkan Jesper," kata Draco, masih tidak menatap Scorpina. Si peri-rumah menurut dan dia pergi ke dapur dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan nampan berisi dua Butterbeer yang kemudia diletakkan di atas meja.

"Trims, Jesper. Kau boleh istirahat kalau tak ada kerjaan," kata Draco. Si peri-rumah membungkuk dan ber-Disapparate. "Ayo kita minum dulu, Gen."

"Draco, apa ya terjadi, sebetulnya? Apa benar Astoria di Rumah Sakit?" tanya Genevieve.

Draco meneguk Butterbeernya, dan kemudian berkata, "Yeah, itu benar."

"Astoria siapa, Draco?" tanya lukisan Scorpina.

Dan Draco memutuskan dia tak lagi bisa mencuekinya. "Dia istriku."

"Oh," kata Scorpina. "Yeah, tentu saja, kau pastilah sudah menikah sekarang. Apa kau juga sudah punya anak?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Draco menggeleng. "Belum," jawabnya.

"Oh ya, dan tadi kau bilang dia di rumah sakit, apa yang terjadi, sebetulnya?"

Draco agak ragu, dia tak ingin menceritakan hal ini di depan orang selain Scorpina.

"Hm...kalau kau ragu untuk bercerita. Aku rasa aku sebaiknya pergi dulu agar kalian bisa..."

"Tidak! Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu! Biar bagaimanapun aku berhutang padamu karena kau membuatkan lukisan Scorpina untukku," cegah Draco.

"Itu memang pekerjaanku, Draco," kata Genevieve dingin. "Aku memang pelukis sihir, kan?"

"Draco, kita bisa percaya pada Genevieve," kata Scorpina.

Draco menghela napas. "Oke, baiklah. Ini mengenai bonekamu, Scorpina..." Dan kemudian Draco menceritakan semuanya kepada Scorpina & Genevieve. Bermula dari saat Astoria menemukan sebuah boneka dari gudang rumahnya, saat Astoria ingin menyimpan boneka itu untuk calon anaknya, saat Astoria diserang ketika dia sedang mengirim pos burung hantu, saat dia menolong Astoria, dan saat dia menyadari bahwa si penyerang adalah boneka yang ditemukan Astoria tadi.

Lalu saat si boneka diinterogasi dengan bantuan Kutukan Imperius, si boneka mengaku bahwa dia adalah Bellatrix Lestrange, ibu Scorpina. Scorpina menekap mulutnya, tampak terguncang.

"Boneka itu...Ibuku?" kata Scorpina.

"Yeah, apa kau ingat sesuatu mengenai boneka itu setelah dijadikan Horcrux dan saat kau masih...masih hidup?" tanya Draco agak tercekat.

"Ti...Tidak. aku dikenai Kutukan Imperius Ibu di tahun keenam kita. Tak ada yang kuingat hingga Profesor Dumbledore membebaskanku dari Kutukan itu sebelum dia...dia menemui ajalnya di Menara Astronomi. Setelah itu, kita dibawa kabur oleh Prof. Snape ke rumahmu ini. Selama pelarian, boneka itu masih kupegang, dan tak ada yang aneh dengan boneka itu.

"Tapi memang aku ingat, sebelum kita berangkat ke Hogwarts, Ibu melarangku membawa-bawa boneka itu ke Hogwarts, aku menolak, tapi Ibu malah menamparku. Dia memang jadi menakutkan sejak dia tahu Pangeran Kegelapan kembali.

"Dan selanjutnya, kau tahu, saat pertempuran di Hogwarts, Ibu menggunakan Kutukan Cruciatus kepadaku dan aku disiksa sampai mati oleh Ibuku..."

"Jangan teruskan! Itu bagian paling mengerikan dalam hidupku!" kata Draco, air matanya berlinang. Dia tak bisa lupa bahwa dia menyaksikan sendiri peristiwa mengenaskan itu dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Oh...Ma..Maafkan aku, Draco," kata Scorpina, tampak cemas melihat Draco menangis.

"Dan sekarang, Ibumu kembali dalam wujud boneka. Dan dia menginginkan Astoria, dia ingin menukar jiwanya dengan jiwa Astoria, lalu dia bermaksud membangkitkan kembali Pang...Voldemort dari kuburnya. Dia bilang dia menguasai Necromancy--sihir membangkitkan jiwa orang mati," kata Draco.

"Astaga!" pekik Genevieve. "Bermaksud membangkitkan Voldemort kembali?"

"Yeah."

"Itu tak bisa dibiarkan," kata Scorpina tegas. "Keluargaku hancur gara-gara DIA!"

"Dan keluargaku juga hampir mengalami nasib yang sama kalau saja Ibu tidak menolong Potter waktu itu," lanjut Draco.

"Jadi apa kau berencana untuk membinasakan Horcrux tersebut?" tanya Genevieve.

"Yeah, Potter sedang mengambil Pedang Gryffindor di Hogwarts..."

Sebelum Draco selesai menjawab, seekor kepik raksasa perak masuk dari depan pintu dan berbicara dengan suara Jack Oak, _"Dia kabur, Malfoy! Kemungkinan dia ke St. Mungo dan mengincar istrimu! Kami sedang mengejarnya sekarang!"_ Patronus itu pudar.

Wajah Draco memucat.

"Bawa aku ke sana," kata Scorpina tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana caranya, Ina?" tanya Draco bingung dan cemas. "Maaf, tapi piguramu terlalu besar untuk dibawa-bawa. Kecuali Genevieve tak keberatan..."

"Aku tak keberatan meminjamkan tas spesialku yang sudah kuberi Mantra Perluasan-Tak-Terdeteksi kepadamu, Draco," kata Genevieve sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit-langit sambil memejamkan mata.

Dan benar saja, dari luar tiba-tiba muncul tas kecil melayang ke arah tangan Genevieve yang menangkapnya dengan lihai.

"Yeah, masukkan aku ke dalam sana, Draco," kata Scorpina sambil menunjuk tas itu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Tapi apa yang akan kaulakukan sesampainya di sana? Mau menyaksikan ibumu ditusuk pedang?"

"Tidak! Malah mungkin kita tak perlu membinasakannya!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan coba membujuknya untuk menghentikan rencananya," kata Scorpina mantap.

"Yang benar saja! Setelah apa yang dialakukan kepadamu saat kau masih hidup?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

"Aku yakin..." kata Scorpina. "...bahwa Ibuku masih memiliki sedikit hati nurani yang mungkin bisa kulunakkan, bahkan meskipun hatinya sudah sekecil batu pasir.

Melihat kesungguhan sepupunya, Draco pun mengalah. Dia mengangkat pigura lukisan Scorpina dengan Mantra Melayang dan memasukkannya secara ajaib ke dalam tas yang super-kecil itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang," kata Genevieve.

"Eh? Kau juga mau ikut?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja, Draco! Kecuali kau bermaksud membawa-bawa tas ini sendirian dan itu akan terlihat konyol bagimu."

Bingung mendengar jawaban aneh itu dan tak sepenuhnya yakin apakah Genevieve berkata jujur, Draco tidak mencegahnya. Mereka berdua keluar dan ber-Disapparate di depan gerbang.

**St. Mungo...**

Add. Cameo:

- Heri Punten-nya Abay (Healer, heheh...kuharap Abay tak keberatan OCnya kupinjem, ya?)

Laffy Bloomfield sedang berjalan di koridor dengan membawa _clipboard_. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu dan merapal mantra rumit untuk membuka pintu ruang rawat yang tadi disegel dengan Mantra Colloportus-nya. Pintu terbuka dan dia masuk ke dalam ruang rawat tempat Astoria Malfoy masih tidur.

Dia memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Astoria sambil bergumam sendiri, "Anda beruntung, Mrs Malfoy. Draco begitu mencintaimu. Aku masih ingat, padahal dulu dia menyukai Hermione Granger sebelum dia menjadi Pelahap Maut. Dan setelah Voldemort mati, dia juga masih berharap Granger membalas cintanya. Namun, kasihan dia. Granger ternyata lebih memilih Ron Weasley."

Dia kemudian memeriksa perut Astoria--mungkin ingin mengecek kondisi kandungannya, dan melanjutkan bergumam, "Tapi syukurlah, dia tak bertindak bodoh dan menerima apa adanya. Dan akhirnya dia pun mau memilihmu. Agak mengejutkan, bukan? Padahal kakakmu tak pernah sekali pun dilirik olehnya, apalagi Pansy."

Terdengar suara dari belakang, "Laff?"

Laffy mendongak dan melihat ke belakang, di mana seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hitam acak-acakan berdiri di depan pintunya. "Ngapain kau, Heri? Setahuku ini kamar pasienku."

"Lho? Aku salah masuk, ya?" kata Heri Punten bego. "Ini bukannya kamar rawat pasienku yang juga penggemar beratku."

"Ngaco!" sergah Laffy gusar. "Ini kamar Astoria Malfoy, pasienku! Dan kamar pasienmu, si Gilderoy Lockhart ada di Ruang Cedera Permanen!"

"Lho? Pantas saja!" kata Heri sambil menepuk dahinya di mana ada bekas luka berbentuk 'X'. "Ah ya, sori aku lupa. Tadinya kukira kau bersembunyi di sini karena ingin bertemu denganku. Soalnya menurut gosip yang beredar di kalangan Healer..."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi bahan gosip?" tuntut Laffy, benar-benar gusar sekarang.

"...kau suka padaku karena aku ganteng dan imut dan..."

"Berhentilah bersikap ngaco, Punten!" kata Laffy galak. "Cepat pergi! Jangan ganggu pasienku! Urus saja pasienmu, Gilderoy _Raja-Narsis_ Lockhart itu!"

"Duh, galak betul! Iya deh, aku pergi! Bye!" kata Heri sambil memberi _kissgoodbye_ kepada Laffy yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Laffy. Pemuda tampan nan narsis itu pun keluar.

"Hmmm...tampaknya dia akan sadar tak lebih dari satu jam lagi," gumam Laffy, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah mencatat di _clipboard_nya, Laffy pun juga keluar tetapi... dia sepertinya melihat sesuatu transparan melayang di udara tadi. Bingung, dan mengira dia terlalu capek sehingga matanya salah lihat, Laffy keluar dan memasang Mantra Collportus di lubang kunci.

Di dalam ruangan, efek Mantra Penyamar pada Jubah yang kupakai sudah pudar, tepat saat Healer itu mengunci pintu.

Fiuh, hampir saja aku ketahuan. Efek Mantranya sudah pudar, rupanya. Tapi coba tebak, akhirnya aku sudah sampai di dekat korbanku!

Aku menyiapkan tali yang tadi kubawa. Sudah kuduga ini akan berguna di sini.

_**Back at the Malfoy's Manor...**___

Astoria memasuki kamarnya, lalu dia meletakkan boneka yang tadi dibawanya di atas tempat tidur. Tetapi...

"Hi! I'm Bella! Do you wanna play?" kata si boneka dengan suara anak kecil.

"Sungguh boneka yang lucu!" kata Astoria terkikik. "Jadi namamu Bella, ya, boneka manis?"

"Begitulah." Astoria tidak mengharap jawaban itu keluar dari mulut si boneka. Mata Astoria melebar karena kaget.

"Kau...Kau hidup, boneka?"

"Oh yeah, perkenalkan, namaku Bella. Aku jelmaan peri."

"Aku tak pernah dengar ada peri berbentuk boneka."

"Ah, begini, kami Bangsa Peri memang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa. Beberapa dari kami ada yang suka berkomunikasi dengan penyihir. Oleh karena itu, kami suka masuk ke dalam benda mati seperti boneka ini."

"Wow! Jadi kau memang jelmaan peri?"

"Tentu saja. Dan aku juga bisa berpikir layaknya manusia."

"Kau bisa berpikir seperti manusia?"

"Tentu saja. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Rasanya agak sulit dipercaya. Tapi setelah apa yang kulihat sekarang, mana mungkin aku masih tidak percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih sudah mau percaya padaku."

"Lalu apa kau punya kemampuan khusus?"

"Sudah pasti."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku suka main tukar-tukaran jiwa dengan manusia. Dan biasanya manusia yang suka mengimpikan jadi peri tak keberatan dengan itu."

"Main tukar-tukaran jiwa? Maksudnya?"

"Begini? Kami sejumlah peri ada yang pernah bermimpi ingin merasakan kehidupan manusia. Untuk itu, kami dianugerahi kemampuan yang dinamakan Sihir Pertukaran Jiwa."

"Aku masih tak mengerti."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang? Agar kau bisa mengerti?" kata si boneka, masih dengan suara kekanak-kanakan dan dia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan memandang Astoria dengan agak lapar.

"Tu..tunggu sebentar!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kaumaksud...adalah kita bertukar tempat. Kau menjadi aku, dan aku menjadi kau?"

"Kau akan lihat," kata si boneka sambil berjalan sedikit yang membuat Astoria setengah takjub setengah takut seolah si boneka itu dapat menyakitinya.

"Apa itu bersifat permanen?"

Bella si boneka tidak menjawab dan malah melompat dan mencengkram leher Astoria sebelum Astoria sempat mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

Astoria berputar-puter di tempat sambil memberontak, berusaha melepaskan cekikan si boneka. "Ap...Apa maumu? Lepaskan aku!"

"JANGAN BANYAK TANYA!" bentak si boneka dengan suara yang mengejutkan: berat dan kasar, tidak lagi bersuara seperti anak-anak. Ekspresi bengis dan liar melintas di wajahnya yang lucu sehingga membuatnya tak lagi jadi lucu. Astoria terjatuh di sisi tempat tidur.

"TOLONG--!! DRACO! TOLO--!" jerit Astoria, tapi boneka itu menampar pipi kanannya keras sekali hingga dia pingsan dan terguling jatuh ke lantai yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tidur.

Mengerikan. _What A Nightmare_.

Sungguh mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Untunglah itu hanya mimpi, karena sekarang Astoria ada di sini, di atas tempat tidur, dan terbangun dari tidur nyenyak.

Tapi kenapa? Tubuhnya terentang, tangannya terentang dan tak bisa digerakkan seolah diikat di sudut tempat tidur? Begitu pula dengan kakinya yang agak terentang, tak bisa digerakkan seolah diikat tali di sudut tempat tidur.

Astoria membuka matanya, dan terkejut mendapati dirinya terikat di tempat tidur! Siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa dia sedang diculik dan disandera? Siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini terhadapnya?

Sesosok perempuan kecil muncul mengejutkannya dari sisi tempat tidur. Dia memegang pisau, menjilati ujung pisau, dan berkata dengan suara menjengkelkan, _"Hi! Did you miss me?"_

Mata Astoria melebar, ekspresinya luar biasa _shock_ melihat boneka iblis yang telah membuatnya pingsan tadi. Dia ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya agar ada yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar karena mulutnya dibekap dengan sapu tangan!

"Oh, jangan takut. Ini sama sekali takkan terasa sakit seperti saat melahirkan anak nanti. Heheheh..." kata Bellatrix. "Oh, kandunganmu sudah berapa bulan, ngomong-ngomong?"

Astoria masih berusaha memberontak dan menjerit, tapi dengan mulut dibekap, tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Yah, apapun lah, aku akan menjaga kandunganmu nanti, toh aku ini ibu yang 'baik'. Heheheh...dan begitu aku melahirkan anakmu nanti, aku berjanji dia akan menjadi abdi Pangeran Kegelapan yang setia. Oh ya," tambahnya saat Astoria tampak terkejut mendengar nama Voldemort disebut. "Aku bermaksud membangkitkan Tuanku dari kematian. Tapi itu baru akan kulakukan saat aku sudah menguasai tubuhmu. Heheheh..."

Dia mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Astoria, mungkin bermaksud memeriksa kandungannya. "Oh, bayimu menendang," kata Bellatrix. "Heheh...hanya berguaru. Kalau masih sekecil ini sih, janinmu belum akan bergerak. Tapi, sudahlah."

Dia duduk berlutut di samping Astoria, meletakkan satu tangan di dahi Astoria, dan satu tangan lagi di dadanya. "Bersiaplah! Tubuhmu akan kukuasai sekarang!"

Astoria masih berusaha menjerit dan memberontak saat si boneka sudah merapal mantra, _"Arsi udi dem bella...GIVE ME THE POWER I BEG OF YOU!!_

necron lucifer bane damballa!  
necron lucifer bane damballa!  
necron lucifer bane damballa!  
necron lucifer bane damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!

TUKAR! TUKAR! TUK...!" Dia berhenti, karena melihat gagang pintu di seberangnya mau terbuka. Matanya melebar.

Di luar, Heri sedang berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunci. Dia tak bisa membukanya karena pintu itu sudah dikunci dengan sihir.

"PUNTEN!" teriak seorang Healer wanita.

Heri mendongak. "Ah, Laffy, bisakah kau membantuku? Pintu ini tak mau terbuka."

"Kau mau apa!? Itu pasienku! Dan dia sedang tidur!"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin setor mukaku yang ganteng ini kepada Mrs Malfoy. Masa' tidak boleh? Siapa tahu dia bisa sadar kalau ada aku..."

"Jangan ngawur! Pergi sana! Jangan bikin kacau! Oh...!" pekik Laffy saat melihat serombongan Auror datang ke arahnya.

"_Goddammit!_" umpat Bellatrix sambil menempelkan kupingnya di pintu. "Menggangguku saja! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kulakukan lagi ritualnya!"

Dia berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur, menaikinya, duduk berlutut di samping Astoria, meletakkan satu tangan di dahi Astoria, dan satu tangan lagi di dadanya.

_"Arsi udi dem bella...GIVE ME THE POWER I BEG OF YOU!!_

necron lucifer bane damballa!  
necron lucifer bane damballa!  
necron lucifer bane damballa!  
necron lucifer bane damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
Necron Lucifer Bane Damballa!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!  
..."

**to be continued...**


	8. Ending versi 1

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.1: The Doll's Rage**

Sementara itu di luar kamar...

"Mohon maaf, Tuan-Tuan & Nona-Nona!" kata Laffy mencegah para Auror untuk memaksa masuk. "Pasien masih tidur, saya tak bisa mengizinkan..."

"Tapi dia dalam bahaya! Aku bisa melihatnya melalui Kacamata Gaib-ku! Boneka itu ada di dalam sana!" kata Jack sambil memegang Kacamata-nya.

"Boneka? Apa yang Anda bicarakan, Sir?" tanya Heri.

"Biarkan kami masuk!" desak Mimbulus, Sherry, & Linnie.

"Kami mamu menyelamatkan orang!" teriak Ron. "Cepat buka!"

Di dalam kamar, Astoria yang mulai berlinang air mata keputusasaan berhasil memuntahkan sapu tangan yang membekap mulutnya dan menjerit sekeras yang dia bisa, "TOLONG--!!" selagi Bellatrix masih merapal mantra:

_...NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!_

"Kau dengar? Itu teriakan Mrs Malfoy!" seru Jack.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" bentak Ron.

"Iya...Iya...Baik! Akan saya buka!" engah Laffy.

"Hei, ada apa ini, sebetulnya?" tanya Heri bingung sementara Laffy sedang merapal mantra rumit untuk membuka pintunya.

Di belakang, terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari: Draco & Genevieve datang.

"Draco! Dia sudah di dalam!" kata Jack.

"APA! Lalu Astoria?" tanya Draco panik.

"Menurut yang kulihat di kacamataku, Bellatrix belum menyelesaikan ritualnya," jawab Jack. "CEPAT BUKA! KOK LAMA SEKALI, SIH?" serunya kepada Laffy.

"Sab...Sabar! Yak, berhasil! sudah terbuka..." kata Laffy yang langsung didorong minggir oleh Draco yang mendobrak pintu dan berteriak, _"STUPEFY!_ yag mengarah langsung kepada si boneka.

Namun, si boneka menghindarinya--yang berakibat ritualnya batal dan tidak selesai.

"DRACO!! TOLONG AKU!!" jerit Astoria yang masih terikat di tempat tidur.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!!" teriak Bellatrix yang telah mengeluarkan pisau dan mengarahkannya ke perut Astoria. "ATAU DIA AKAN MATI BERSAMA BAYINYA!!"

Draco langsung membeku, ketakutan, "JANGAN! Bibi Bella! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Kau pengkhianat, Draco Malfoy! Apa kau tidak ingin Pangeran Kegelapan kembali, hah!" jerit Bellatrix. Dia jadi tampak seperti orang gila--er--boneka gila.

"Tidak!! Bibi Bella, sadarkah kau? Dia sudah mati! Dan dia..."

"DIAM!! Berapa kali harus kubilang? Aku akan selalu setia kepada _dia_!" teriak Bellatrix. "Nah, sekarang mundur, dan jatuhkan tongkat sihir kalian kalau kau tak ingin pisau ini mengiris perut istrimu! Semuanya! SEKARANG!!"

"Kau takkan membunuhnya!" teriak Ron berani. "Kau membutuhkan tubuhnya untuk mentransfer jiwamu ke dalamnya!"

"Menurutmu begitu, darah-pengkhianat?" kata Bellatrix menyeringai. Dia mengangkat pisaunya, dan menusukkannya ke bahu kiri Astoria. Astoria menjerit kesakitan, airmatanya bercucuran.

"JANGAN!! Jangan lakukan itu!!" jerit Draco putus asa.

"IBU!! JANGAN!!" seru sebuah suara dari dalam tas Genevieve.

"Apa?! Siapa itu tadi yang berteriak? Siapa?" seru Bellatrix.

"Dari dalam sini!" kata Genevieve sambil mengeluarkan pigura lukisan Scorpina dari dalam tasnya. ("Oh! Jadi ini lukisan yang kau pesan, Malfoy? Pantas tadi kau terlihat gembira," kata Ron.)

"Ibu..." kata lukisan Scorpina. "Hentikan itu. Please!"

Bellatrix membeku melihat wajah putrinya.

"Ibu. Tolong, jangan berbuat jahat lagi! Aku mohon jangan menambah dosamu, Ibu," ratap Scorpina memohon.

"Anak durhaka! Anak sial! Berani-beraninya kau...!"

"Ibu, tidakkah kau sadar? Gara-gara Voldemort..." Scorpina memulai yang dibalas teriakan marah ibunya, "LANCANG KAU MENYEBUT NAMANYA!!"

Bellatrix melempar pisaunya ke lukisan Scorpina. Scorpina menghindar dan pisau itu menancap di bagian lukisan yang kosong.

"Ibu, aku mohon..."

Namun, tiba-tiba dari belakang Bellatrix, Harry muncul ber-Apparate. Pedang Gryffindor yang sudah di tangannya ditusukkan ke punggung Bellatrix dan menembus dadanya, tepat di jantungnya, di mana darah muncrat banyak sekali.

"Loh? Itu kembaran gue!" seru Heri yang seorang pun tak mendengarkan.

"Harry! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Ron terkejut.

Harry mengangkat pedangnya, mengayunkannya hingga tubuh boneka yang tertusuk pedang itu terlempar dan terjatuh di lantai, di mana darah mengotori lantainya.

"IBU!!" seru Scorpina sementara Draco melepaskan ikatan Astoria, yang langsung memeluknya sabil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Astoria. Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang," kata Draco menenangkannya.

"Aku takut, Draco..." isak Astoria.

"Bahumu harus disembuhkan dulu," kata Draco. Mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke bahu istrinya, dia bergumam, _"Episkey."_

"Potter, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Jack.

"Yeah, bukankah di dalam sini tak bisa ber-Apparate-Disapparate?" tanya Ron.

"Begini. Saat aku menerima pesanmu, Ron, aku sudah sampai di Hogsmeade dan siap ber-Apparate ke Kementerian. Waktu kau memberitahuku Bellatrix lolos, aku langsung menghubungi manajemen Rumah Sakit St. Mungo untuk melepaskan Mantra Anti-Apparition di sini untuk sementara. Makanya aku langsung bisa ber-Apparate ke dalam sini," jelas Harry.

"Ibu..." ratap Scorpina, masih menatap boneka yang tergeletak di sana, tak bergerak.

"Oh! Jadi ini lukisan yang kau pesan, Malfoy? Pantas tadi kau terlihat gembira," kata Harry yang baru menyadari ada lukisan Scorpina di sana.

"Maaf, Ina. Tak ada yang bisa kaulakukan lagi untuknya. Ibumu sudah memilih jalannya sendiri," kata Draco menghibur.

"Draco benar, Scorpina. Ini bukan salahmu," kata Genevieve.

"Bolehkah aku minta satu hal, Draco?" tanya Scorpina.

"Apa saja," jawab Draco.

"Kuburkan boneka ini dengan layak."

Draco bimbang sejenak, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Draco."

Sesuai permintaan Scorpina, Draco pun menguburkan boneka itu di Hogwarts, di mana terdapat makam Scorpina dan para pejuang Hogwarts lainnya yang gugur dalam perang delapan tahun yang lalu.

Namun, tak ada yang sadar. Saat mereka sudah selesai menguburkan boneka itu dan meninggalkan kuburannya, sebuah kepalan tangan kecil muncul dari dalam tanah kuburnya...

**THE END**

Loh? Loh? Masa' cuma kayak gini?

Hehehe...tenang, aku bikin 2 versi ending. Ini bad endingnya, yang di bawah good endingnya...


	9. Ending versi 2

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.2: The Doll's Repention**

Sementara itu di luar kamar...

"Mohon maaf, Tuan-Tuan & Nona-Nona!" kata Laffy mencegah para Auror untuk memaksa masuk. "Pasien masih tidur, saya tak bisa mengizinkan..."

"Tapi dia dalam bahaya! Aku bisa melihatnya melalui Kacamata Gaib-ku! Boneka itu ada di dalam sana!" kata Jack sambil memegang Kacamata-nya.

"Boneka? Apa yang Anda bicarakan, Sir?" tanya Heri.

"Biarkan kami masuk!" desak Mimbulus, Sherry, & Linnie.

"Kami mamu menyelamatkan orang!" teriak Ron. "Cepat buka!"

Di dalam kamar, Astoria yang mulai berlinang air mata keputusasaan berhasil memuntahkan sapu tangan yang membekap mulutnya dan menjerit sekeras yang dia bisa, "TOLONG--!!" selagi Bellatrix masih merapal mantra:

_...NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!  
NECRON LUCIFER BANE DAMBALLA!_

"Kau dengar? Itu teriakan Mrs Malfoy!" seru Jack.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" bentak Ron.

"Iya...Iya...Baik! Akan saya buka!" engah Laffy.

"Hei, ada apa ini, sebetulnya?" tanya Heri bingung sementara Laffy sedang merapal mantra rumit untuk membuka pintunya.

Di belakang, terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari: Draco & Genevieve datang.

"Draco! Dia sudah di dalam!" kata Jack.

"APA! Lalu Astoria?" tanya Draco panik.

"Menurut yang kulihat di kacamataku, Bellatrix belum menyelesaikan ritualnya," jawab Jack. "CEPAT BUKA! KOK LAMA SEKALI, SIH?" serunya kepada Laffy.

"Sab...Sabar! Yak, berhasil! sudah terbuka..." kata Laffy yang langsung didorong minggir oleh Draco yang mendobrak pintu dan berteriak, _"STUPEFY!_ yag mengarah langsung kepada si boneka.

Namun, si boneka menghindarinya--yang berakibat ritualnya batal dan tidak selesai.

"DRACO!! TOLONG AKU!!" jerit Astoria yang masih terikat di tempat tidur.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!!" teriak Bellatrix yang telah mengeluarkan pisau dan mengarahkannya ke perut Astoria. "ATAU DIA AKAN MATI BERSAMA BAYINYA!!"

Draco langsung membeku, ketakutan, "JANGAN! Bibi Bella! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Kau pengkhianat, Draco Malfoy! Apa kau tidak ingin Pangeran Kegelapan kembali, hah!" jerit Bellatrix. Dia jadi tampak seperti orang gila--er--boneka gila.

"Tidak!! Bibi Bella, sadarkah kau? Dia sudah mati! Dan dia..."

"DIAM!! Berapa kali harus kubilang? Aku akan selalu setia kepada _dia_!" teriak Bellatrix. "Nah, sekarang mundur, dan jatuhkan tongkat sihir kalian kalau kau tak ingin pisau ini mengiris perut istrimu! Semuanya! SEKARANG!!"

"Kau takkan membunuhnya!" teriak Ron berani. "Kau membutuhkan tubuhnya untuk mentransfer jiwamu ke dalamnya!"

"Menurutmu begitu, darah-pengkhianat?" kata Bellatrix menyeringai. Dia mengangkat pisaunya, dan menusukkannya ke bahu kiri Astoria. Astoria menjerit kesakitan, airmatanya bercucuran.

"JANGAN!! Jangan lakukan itu!!" jerit Draco putus asa.

"IBU!! JANGAN!!" seru sebuah suara dari dalam tas Genevieve.

"Apa?! Siapa itu tadi yang berteriak? Siapa?" seru Bellatrix.

"Dari dalam sini!" kata Genevieve sambil mengeluarkan pigura lukisan Scorpina dari dalam tasnya. ("Oh! Jadi ini lukisan yang kau pesan, Malfoy? Pantas tadi kau terlihat gembira," kata Ron.)

"Ibu..." kata lukisan Scorpina. "Hentikan itu. Please!"

Bellatrix membeku melihat wajah putrinya.

"Ibu. Tolong, jangan berbuat jahat lagi! Aku mohon jangan menambah dosamu, Ibu," ratap Scorpina memohon.

"Anak durhaka! Anak sial! Berani-beraninya kau...!"

"Ibu, tidakkah kau sadar? Gara-gara Voldemort..." Scorpina memulai yang dibalas teriakan marah ibunya, "LANCANG KAU MENYEBUT NAMANYA!!"

Bellatrix melempar pisaunya ke lukisan Scorpina. Scorpina menghindar dan pisau itu menancap di bagian lukisan yang kosong.

"Ibu, aku mohon..."

Namun, tiba-tiba dari belakang Bellatrix, Harry muncul ber-Apparate. Pedang Gryffindor yang sudah di tangannya ditusukkan ke punggung Bellatrix dan menembus dadanya, tepat di jantungnya, di mana darah muncrat banyak sekali.

"Loh? Itu kembaran gue!" seru Heri yang seorang pun tak mendengarkan.

"Harry! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Ron terkejut.

Harry mengangkat pedangnya, mengayunkannya hingga tubuh boneka yang tertusuk pedang itu terlempar dan terjatuh di lantai, di mana darah mengotori lantainya.

"IBU!!" seru Scorpina sementara Draco melepaskan ikatan Astoria, yang langsung memeluknya sabil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Astoria. Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang," kata Draco menenangkannya.

"Aku takut, Draco..." isak Astoria.

"Bahumu harus disembuhkan dulu," kata Draco. Mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke bahu istrinya, dia bergumam, _"Episkey."_

"Potter, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Jack.

"Yeah, bukankah di dalam sini tak bisa ber-Apparate-Disapparate?" tanya Ron.

"Begini. Saat aku menerima pesanmu, Ron, aku sudah sampai di Hogsmeade dan siap ber-Apparate ke Kementerian. Waktu kau memberitahuku Bellatrix lolos, aku langsung menghubungi manajemen Rumah Sakit St. Mungo untuk melepaskan Mantra Anti-Apparition di sini untuk sementara. Makanya aku langsung bisa ber-Apparate ke dalam sini," jelas Harry.

"Ibu..." ratap Scorpina, masih menatap boneka yang tergeletak di sana, tak bergerak.

"Oh! Jadi ini lukisan yang kau pesan, Malfoy? Pantas tadi kau terlihat gembira," kata Harry yang baru menyadari ada lukisan Scorpina di sana.

Tapi, ini belum berakhir, si boneka bergerak lagi sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Apa? Mustahil! Dia masih hidup!" kata Harry tak percaya.

"Kau kira aku bisa dibunuh dengan pedangmu itu, Potter?" tantang Bellatrix, yang mulai berdiri, tapi agak lemas. Darah masih bercucuran dari dadanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Draco tak percaya.

"Jauhkan dia dariku!" jerit Astoria histeris.

"Aku tak bisa mati! Aku abadi! Hahahahahahh..." Bellatrix tertawa seperti orang gila. "Bahkan pedang yang telah menghancurkan banyak Horcrux milik Tuanku tak bisa membunuhku!"

"Ibu, aku mohon! Hentikan!" ratap Scorpina, yang langsung membuat si boneka membeku. "Genevieve, bisakah kau angkat piguraku mendekati ibuku?"

"Oh, te..tentu saja," kata Genevieve yang meskipun ragu-ragu, dia memakai Mantra Melayang untuk mengangkat pigura lukisan Scorpina untuk mendekati Bellatrix.

"Ibu, please! Tidakkah kau sadar keluarga kita telah hancur? Gara-gara Pangeran Kegelapan?" ratap Scorpina, airmatanya tak terbendung. Bellatrix maish tak bereaksi.

"Ibu, janganlah kau menambah dosamu. Bertobatlah! Selagi belum terlambat, Ibu.

"Tanyakanlah pada hatimu, Ibu. Apakah hatimu menghendakimu berbuat begini, Ibu?"

"Aku melakukannya atas sepenuh hatiku!" jawab Bellatrix mantap, namun dengan sengaja memalingkan mukanya dari pigura putrinya.

"Kalau begitu," kata Scorpina, "tanyalah pada hati kecilmu, apakah kau _benar-benar_ ingin melakukan ini, Ibu?"

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain ini. Tak ada," jawab Bellatrix pelan.

"Kenapa begitu, Ibu? Tidakkah kau lihat keluarga Malfoy? Mereka bisa meninggalkan Sihir Hitam sekarang! Padahal mereka dulu juga setia pada Pangeran Kegelapan, kan?

"Tapi mereka sadar, keluarga mereka hampir terpecah belah karenanya. Dan mereka tak ingin itu terjadi. Maka mereka lebih memilih mengorbankan kesetiaan mereka untuk menyelamatkan keutuhan keluarga, kan?

"Ayah sudah masuk penjara, dan aku rasa dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya di sana, aku tak tahu. Kudengar Azkaban sekarang dijaga oleh Auror terlatih, dan tidak lagi dijaga Dementor. Maka seharusnya para tawanan di sana dapat lebih mudah menyesali perbuatan mereka dulu.

"Kumohon, Ibu. Hentikan ini, semua!" kata Scorpina yang masih menangis.

Bellatrix masih belum bereaksi. Beberapa saat kemudian, hal mengejutkan terjadi, tiba-tiba saja si boneka itu menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya ke lantai--seperti peri-rumah yang menghukum diri.

"Ibu! Jangan lakukan itu! Hentikan!" jerit Scorpina yang terkejut melihat si perubahan si boneka.

"Aku jahat! Aku ibu yang jahat! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku bodoh! Aku tergoda! Aku termakan kata-kata kosong Pangeran Kegelapan! Aku bodoh! Aku jahat!" jerit Bellatrix putus asa, masih menghukum dirinya

"Ibu, hentikan! Kumohon!"

Bellatrix berhenti, lalu menatap lukisan putrinya, dan membuat gerakan seperti memeluknya. Air mata membanjiri pipi bonekanya. "Maafkan Ibu, Nak, karena Ibu telah membunuhmu," ratap Bellatrix.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Ibu," kata lukisan Scorpina yang menyambut pelukan si boneka.

Si boneka melepaskan diri, dan berpaling ke Harry. "Potter, jika kau ingin membinasakan Horcrux ini, selain kau harus menusuk jantungku, kau juga harus memenggal kepalaku, kedua taganku, dan kedua kakiku. Maka dengan itu, rohku akan terbebas dari tubuh boneka ini."

"IBU!! Apa yang kaubicarakan? Kau berniat mati?" pekik Scorpina.

"Aku memang sudah mati, tapi aku melawan hukum alam. Karena itulah aku seharusnya sudah pergi sekarang ke alam baka," kata Bellatrix kepada anaknya. "Dengan begitu, kita dapat berjumpa di sana, Ina."

"Aku setuju," kata Draco. Scorpina menatapnya tak percaya. "Ina, itu benar, ibumu sudah bukan bagian dari dunia ini. Dan dia ingin meninggalkan dunia ini..."

"...sekarang lebih baik, sebelum aku berubah pikiran," lanjut Bellatrix.

Scorpina menghapus airmatanya, dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Bellatrix, berbaring pasrah di lantai. _"Do it! Now!"_

Harry mengangguk, mengayunkan pedang, pertama-tama memotong tangan kanan, kemudian tangan kiri, lanjut ke kaki kanan & kaki kiri, Bellatrix tampaknya ingin menjerit setiap kali bagian tubuhnya dipotong, namun dia mengernyit untuk menahan sakit. Dan terakhir, kepalanya dipenggal. Darah bercucuran dari lubang tempat kedua tangan, kedua kaki, dan kepala dipotong. Boneka itu diam, tak bergerak lagi. Semuanya tak ada yang bicara selama itu.

"Draco, aku punya permintaan," kata Scorpina memecah keheningan.

"Apapun untukmu, Ina," jawab Draco lembut.

"Aku ingin boneka ini diperbaiki dan diletakkan persis di bawah lukisanku, agar aku bisa selalu mengenang ibuku. Bolehkah?"

Draco mengangguk, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke boneka, dia berkata, _"Reparo."_ dan boneka itu menyatu lagi dengan kedua tangan, kedua kaki, dan kepalanya. Tak bergerak seperti boneka biasa.

"Sekarang dia benar-benar boneka biasa, kan?" tanya Ron.

"Ada satu cara untuk mengetesnya. _Spirito Revelio_," kata Draco memantrai boneka itu, yang tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Beres. Sudah terbukti bahwa sekarang itu hanya boneka biasa," kata Harry lega.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang," kata Draco. Semua orang di sana mengangguk setuju.

**Sebelas Tahun Kemudian...**

"Daddy, Mummy, aku sudah siap berangkat sekarang!" kata seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia sebelas tahun berambut pirang menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap untuk bepergian.

"Scorpius, Anak Pintar! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Astoria, ibunya.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar! Aku mau pamit dulu pada Bibi Scorpina!' kata Scorpius bersemangat dan berlari ke arah perapian.

Draco tersenyum melihat anaknya berbicara pada lukisan Scorpina yang tergantung di atas perapian. Anaknya berlari kembali ke Draco & Astoria. "Aku sudah pamit kepadanya! Ayo kita berangkat," kata Scorpius ceria.

"Kami pergi dulu, Ayah, Ibu," kata Draco & Astoria kepada Lucius & Narcissa.

"Buat kami bangga, Scorpie!" kata Lucius & Narcissa, tersenyum kepada cucu tunggalnya, yang memeluk mereka dengan sayang.

"Bye, Jesper!" kata Scorpius kepada peri-rumahnya setelah melepaskan pelukan kakek-neneknya.

"Bye, Tuan Muda!" balas si peri-rumah.

Mereka keluar rumah, sebelum meninggalkan pintu, Draco melihat ke arah perapian. Boneka yang didudukkan di atas perapian sudah tak pernah bergerak lagi selama sebelas tahun ini, dan segalanya berjalan dengan baik di Malfoy's Manor.

**FIN**

Oalah! Siapa diriku ini yang meminjam kata-kata Bu JK Rowling di bagian akhir cerita?


End file.
